Princess Puckett
by SugarLoaf12
Summary: There's a new student at Sam's school, and she's falling hard for him. Will Carly and Freddie be able to help? Or will she be too late on opening up her feelings to the guy she likes? What would've happened had Gaara been in the iCarly universe.
1. The Transfer

**Hey guys! This story idea popped in my head one day and I decided to run with it. Pretty much the same stuff happens for the most part but with the exception of Gaara being involved as well. Hope you guys like it!**

 **By the time you're reading this my story will already be done. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Transfer**

It was a calm December day in Seattle, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly. A tall dark skinned man with thin black hair and brown eyes, sat back in his chair. He stared forward at the young student in front of him with calculating eyes. Lifting up a paper in his left hand he cleared his throat. The sign on the desk read "Principle Franklin"

"So... Where did you say you were transferring from?" Principle Franklin asked.

"Homeschooling" the student said with finality. The student stood at 5ft tall with Blood red hair and teal eyes with black rings around his eyelids. He had pale skin and almost nonexistent eyebrows with a red Japanese symbol tattooed on his forehead just above his left eye. The student wore a black t-shirt and cargo pants with boots.

"Right..." he said dragging out the word out "Who was it homeschooling you, Gaara was it?"

"It was and is"

"May I speak to a parent?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"My mother is dead and my father is no longer in the picture"

"Legal guardian then?"

"My sister is the only one of my family who could be considered that. She and I are not on good terms"

"Hmmm. So you have no one who can attest to your education?"

"No. I can however participate in a test to show you my level of education. Perhaps that would work?" he asked.

"I suppose we could arrange something like that. We can place you in classes based upon your score"

"When do I test?"

"I'll put something together for after lunch. For now, I will send you to Ms. Briggs class for today. You'll have that class regardless of your test scores anyway"

"Just point me in the right direction" Gaara said standing up.

"I'll walk you to the class" he said opening the door and motioning for him to go first.

* * *

"This is so boring" Sam groaned leaning her head back onto Carly's desk behind her. Carly laughed quietly.

"Maybe that's because she never stops talking about bagpipes"

"You mean those things hanging from her chest?"

"Quiet!" Briggs yelled as the class talked amongst themselves. There was a stern knock on the door as it cracked open to show Principle Franklin "Ms. Briggs, may I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Sit quietly!" Briggs yelled sternly as she walked outside the door.

"What do you think that's about?" Carly asked.

"Hopefully not about me egging Briggs car" Sam said with mild worry on her face.

"Class" Briggs said almost sweetly "We appear to have a new student, a new mind to mold"

"New student?" Sam whispered.

"I didn't hear anything about it" Carly answered back.

"Please welcome him with open arms and keep any nasty comments to yourself or I will be giving you detention everyday until the end of the school year" she threatened as Gaara entered the room. Nearly every girl in the room was drooling over him within seconds while the boys were sizing up their competition.

"Hottie alert" Carly said with a daydreamy look on her face.

"Mama likes" Sam said staring at Gaara with almost calculating eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class young man" Briggs suggested.

"My name is Gaara" he said flatly watching everyone in the class with cold eyes.

"I meant to tell the class about yourself. Your hobbies and aspirations perhaps? Likes and dislikes?"

"My hobbies are none of your business, my future aspirations are mine alone. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. Good enough?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back against the desk.

"Charming. Any questions for the new student class?" she proposed.

Every hand in the class went up, Gaara sighed deeply in annoyance.

"Go ahead Rick" Briggs said a small smile.

"Is that makeup on your face? You some kind of freak?" he asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps you'd like for me to show you the front end of a vehicle moving at fatal speeds?" Gaara countered "I'm not wearing any makeup"

Pointing towards Carly "Go ahead"

"Is that a tattoo?"

"It is, I've had it for a few years now. Three more questions, then I am done" he said pointing towards Gibby.

"Where do you work out? You have some rocking abs man!" Gibby asked gesturing to his toned physique.

"I don't" he answered pointing to a blonde girl in the back named Rebecca.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No, and I am not accepting applications" he said with a roll of his eyes pointing to Sam "Last question"

"Do you know any martial arts forms?" Sam asked noticing his black duffle bag at his feet with a white flaming fist symbol on the center.

Gaara raised his eyebrow surprised at her observation "Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjitsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Adi, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. Just to name a few"

"You expect us to believe you mastered that many different fighting styles?" asked Rick.

"Of course not. I haven't mastered them all, only slightly more than half of that list. My uncle was a very good teacher" he clarified.

"When did you start?"

"When I was four years old"

"No way!"

"How could someone force you to learn how to fight at such a young age?" Carly asked.

"My father would say because he wanted me to be safe and be able to protect myself when I got older. My uncle however, would attest to my father being a deranged lunatic"

"Alright, alright. That's enough questions for today" Briggs interrupted "Take a seat in the empty chair next to Samantha, raise your hand please" she instructed. Sam gave a half wave in his direction to show her who she meant. With a nod he headed to the seat plopping down in the chair next to her.

"Impressive knowledge of fighting, do you really know that many styles?" Sam whispered.

"Yes, I usually blend them into my own style of fighting when I train. Haven't done that in a while though probably out of practice" he nodded back to her.

"I'm Sam" she introduced herself extending her hand towards him.

"Gaara, pleasure to meet you" he shook her hand.

"I'm Carly, her best friend" Carly said popping her head into view.

"Nice to meet you- Don't I know you?" he asked looking at Carly.

"I'm not sure, have we met before?"

"I believe I saw you once in the building I just moved into, is your brother Spencer Shay?" he asked recalling the memory.

"Yes, that's my brother. How did you meet?"

"He helped me move some of my boxes into my new apartment. I'm just down the hall from you" he said.

"Awesome! Sam practically crashes at my place every night, we could all hangout sometime" Carly said.

"Why don't we have him over for dinner tonight? Spencer is making chicken stir-fry" Sam offered.

"That'd be great!"Carly asked.

"It's nice of you to offer, but I'm not much of a people person" Gaara said shaking his hand dismissively.

"Come on, let us welcome you to the building. If you don't get used to Spencer and I before moving in then you'll go insane hearing us through your wall" Carly said with a smirk.

"I..." Gaara sighed with a shake of his head "I suppose I could stop by and meet the neighbors"

"Shoosh ya!" Sam said excitedly.

"Detention!"

"I wasn't even the one talking!" yelled Rebecca.

"Two detentions!"

"She always like this?" Gaara asked grimacing.

"Without fail" Sam answered.

"Fantastic"

* * *

Principle Franklin's eyes scanned over the paper in his hand and looked up at Gaara who waited patiently "Your uncle was your teacher since you started homeschool?"

Gaara nodded "Up until his recent and unfortunate passing"

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss. He must've been one hell of a teacher, you got every answer on this test right, even the questions meant for high school students"

"Really?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could easily place you in an honors sophomore class without you having a problem keeping up"

"While I appreciate the offer, I believe I'd like to stay where I'm currently stationed for now"

"Truly? May I ask why?"

"Some of the students I met today were a lot more welcoming than I had expected. I wish to see where this leads"

"I understand. I will give you a few days to think on the decision, if you change your mind let me know. If I hear nothing from you on the subject I will assume you are happy where you are"

"Thank you, sir"

* * *

"Spencer!" Carly yelled opening her door.

"Yo! I'm in the kitchen!" he yelled back.

"Can Sam come over for dinner?"

"Sure, kiddo"

"Also we have a new neighbor right down the hall from us who I invited to help welcome him to the building"

"That's sweet of you, how old is the neighbor?"

"About my age. Just started going to Ridgeway with us"

"I don't mind having him over. What's his name?"

"Gaara"

"You called?" Gaara said entering behind Sam "Hey, Carls! she called out.

"Hey, you and Sam walk home together?"

"I got out of detention when he got out of a meeting with Principle Franklin"

"Very fortunate" Spencer said entering the room "Hey! You're the guy-"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Spencer" Gaara extended his hand towards him.

"Well get ready to have your socks blown off by my amazing cooking skills!" Spencer yelled running back into the kitchen. Suddenly the pan caught fire as Spencer yelled strange noises at it.

"Fire extinguisher?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

Gaara walked over to the pan and turned off the stove killing the fire almost instantly "I see this happens often?" he asked based upon their reactions.

"Usually" Carly answered with a wide smile.

"Food's done!" Spencer yelled "Take your seats"

Spencer pulled the chair out for Carly, Gaara raised an eyebrow at this before following suit with Sam. Sam looked at him confused "What're you doing?"

"Holding the chair out for you" he answered.

"Why?"

"Sam! He's being polite, sit down" Carly lectured.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, I can handle my own chair"

"Someone's being polite to Sam? What mental disorder do you have?" Spencer joked.

"I'm schizophrenic" Gaara answered as he sat down. Everyone in the room grew silent staring at him "Was that a joke?" Sam asked.

"That was a joke"

The group started laughing.

"What time do you need to back home by?" Carly asked.

"Whenever you say I should if I don't decide to leave myself"

"You don't have a curfew?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not unless I set one"

"Must have some lenient parents" Spencer deduced.

"I do not, I just don't live with them"

"Oh, who do you live with then? You mentioned your uncle in class today" Carly asked too interested to continue eating.

"No one, I live by myself"

"How?!" Sam asked as she practically spit the food out of her mouth "How can you afford that?"

"Sam! Gross!" Carly yelled.

"What? It's just food"

"Food that's been in your mouth!"

"Whatever, returning to my earlier question, how can you afford to live by yourself?"

"My father passed away five years ago, his will gave half his fortune to my older sister and brother each. Recently my sister and I had an argument and she kicked me out of the house. She was gracious to give me a bank account with all the money she's been saving for me since father died. That's how I pay the bills for my apartment"

"Your father didn't put you in the will? What about your mother or uncle?" asked Spencer in disbelief.

"My mother died as a result of giving birth to me, and my uncle passed away when I was six years old. My father always blamed me for both their deaths, he wouldn't have put me in his will if his life depended on it"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever need anything, Carly and I are just down the hall"

"That's very kind of you, I extend the same offer to you both as well. You included Ms. Puckett"

"Please, call me Sam. Ms. Puckett makes me sound like a grandmother. They all laughed as they began conversing about funny stories around the table, most of them revolving around Sam or Spencer doing things they shouldn't be doing.

* * *

(Two days later)

Carly entered the Ridgeway school entrance.

"Let me go!" yelled a student Sam was pining against the lockers "Say your sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" she asked pushing him back into the lockers.

"Saying you're aggressive!"

"What am I again?"

"Pretty and sweet!"

"Thank you! Now next time you- Ow, ow, ow, hair, hair, hair!" Sam yelled being dragged away by Carly.

"Hi" Carly said in an annoyed tone.

"Did you get in trouble?" Sam asked.

"Of course I got in trouble! Teachers tend to get upset when you put their heads on the bodies of big fat animals! I can't believe I let you talk me into taking the blame for you!"

"You had to! I've already been suspended this semester, if I got busted I would've been expelled!"

"Well here's an idea"

"What?"

"Stop doing bad things!"

"Okay, chillax"

"I will not chillax! Get excited, you and I are going to be spending our entire Saturday videotaping kids' auditions for the talent show"

"No way, gross"

"Sorry, that's my punishment. So, that's my punishment, too"

"All right, whatever"

"Y'know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head"

"Which is why you're my best friend"

"Good to know. Now why are you mine?" Carly asked irritably.

"Because I'm a loveable person!" Sam droned on as she pushed the student she was harassing earlier into the locker.

"Yes, that's apparent by your sunny disposition" Gaara said sarcastically as he walked towards them.

"Thank you! someone gets it"

"He wasn't being serious"

"I know, I was hoping you didn't notice"

"What're you arguing about?" Gaara asked raising his eyebrow.

"Sam put posters of Ms. Briggs head on a rhinoceros and I took the blame for it because she would've been expelled if I hadn't, now we have to videotape auditions for the school talent show tomorrow" Carly explained.

"Yuck" Gaara said as they entered class and took their seats.

"Yup, wanna come?" Sam asked.

"Better than sitting bored at home" he answered leaning back into his seat.

"Great! Do you have a video camera?" Carly asked.

"No, Spencer does though"

"We'll just ask him for it and tape the auditions then leave and post them on SplashFace for Briggs"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

* * *

"I told you the front door would be locked. You've gotta go around to the blue doors in the back of the-oh my god" Carly said entering the room with her phone to her ear when she saw the camera and Freddie standing there with all the equipment.

"Morning, Carly"

"Freddie?" she asked surprised "See you in a sec" she said to Sam hanging up the phone.

"Like my equipment?"

"I just asked to borrow your camera. What is all this?"

"Well, that's a 3-chip high-def camcorder with a hyper-cardioid condenser microphone. mounted on a carbon fiber tripod with a low-drag fluid head. I also brought you juice and a bagel"

"Hey, you invited the doof?" Sam asked entering the room.

"Sam" Carly said in a motherly tone.

"Man! I didn't know that was gonna be here" Freddie groaned.

"She, I'm a she Freddie, as in girl"

"Barely, just don't touch my AV equipment"

"You mean I can't play with the white balance on your super-dee-duper-dee camcorder?" she taunted.

"Sure, everybody jokes about the white balance until skin tones go magenta"

Sam walked up to him slowly with her hands clasped together in front of her innocently "Carly will never love you"

"That's it! I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!"

"Please stay" Carly asked in a sweet tone.

"Okay" he instantly agreed.

"Hey, Sam, Carly, new person" Gaara greeted entering the room.

"Hey, red" Sam greeted.

"Who's new person?" Gaara asked pointing his thumb in Freddie's direction.

"I'm Freddie, I'm here to help record the auditions" he greeted extending his hand towards him.

Accepting it Gaara looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What'd you do to get this punishment?"

"He's here because I asked to borrow his camcorder" Carly explained.

"Nice to meet you"

"Don't make friends with the nub, he might rub off on you" Sam warned seriously. Freddie groaned in annoyance.

"I will never understand why people could possibly think your abrasive" Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"That's because people clearly aren't ready for a tough girl like me"

* * *

"Sam? Wake up" Carly said poking her in the face with her foot.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn as Gaara walked down the stairs from the second floor.

"Late. What time is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"She's not. I told her you invited me to spend the night"

"I didn't invite you to stay the night"

"Well you should, because I'm not leaving"

"When you put it like that, who could say no?" Gaara joked slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Gaara" Carly called as he opened the door.

"See ya, tomorrow" Sam added with a light wave as he returned the gesture closing the door behind him.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked as Carly sat down at her computer.

"Checking to make sure Freddie put the auditions online. I told Ms. Briggs we'd upload em to SplashFace so she could watch them in the morning"

"I kinda hate Ms. Briggs. Remember that time she called me a demon?"

"NO!" Carly screamed.

"Oh, yeah... it was when I put that raw chicken in her purse and-"

"Shut up and come look at this!" Carly yelled at Sam.

"What? Freddie didn't upload the auditions?"

"No! He uploaded us!"

"What?"

"Look!" Sam looked at the computer to see a video of her and Carly making fun of Ms. Briggs "pointy boobs" "That's you and me!"

"Sure is!"

"He wasn't supposed to be filming us! We were being all goofy and acting like idiots all day!"

"Oh, my god. We made fun of Ms. Briggs and her crazy pointy boobs!" Carly yelled frantically pacing back and forth.

"Whoa! If she sees that-"

"Anyone can see it! It's SplashFace!"

"Okay, okay, chillax. Look, see the view count? Only 27 people have clicked on it"

"Okay, good" Carly sighed a breathe of relief approaching the computer again "Sam?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah"

"That's 27,000!" she screeched causing Sam to fall off the stool in surprise.

"Can you remove it?" Sam asked standing back up.

"I need Freddie's password"

"Which apartment does he live in?"

"Across the hall, but it's after midnight you probably shouldn't-oh no" Carly said turning to see Sam storming over there "Oh, great. 28,000 people have watched us"

"Quit it, Sam! Let go of my foot! Too much friction! Let go!" Freddie screamed as he was dragged across the hall by Sam into Carly's apartment. Freddie stood back up as she let go "What is the matter with you!" he yelled pointing at her.

"Why'd you film us at the auditions today?"

"Oh, because you guys were being funny"

"Is everyone okay over here?" Gaara asked poking his head in after hearing the large amount of screaming.

"No! You shouldn't have put us online without our permission!" Sam answered before yelling at Freddie.

"I didn't, I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions"

"No, you did the opposite of that!" Carly sighed.

"What?" Freddie said in disbelief as he walked over to the computer "There's no way I-" he stopped mid sentence after seeing the video.

"That's not good" Gaara winced with sympathy.

"Take us off the site!"

"Okay, okay! just give me a sec"

"This is so not good. Anyone, anyone in the world can just click and see everything we did and said today"

"It's so embarrassing. And if Miss Briggs sees-"

Don't even talk about it. Cause if she-"

"Ha! Got it. See, it says, "At your request, this video will be removed"

"Good!" Carly yelled.

"Finally" Sam sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Man! Do you know how many more thousands of people can view it by then?"

"All right, look, before you get all freaked out, SplashFace has message boards"

"So?"

"So, let's see what people are saying about the video. Here's one, Carly, You and your friend Sam crack me up, funny stuff"

"Great, so one kid-"

"Wait! Slackerboy315 writes: Carly and Sam, you chicks are hilarious. When's your next show? This kid says you're way better than most of the puke here on SplashFace"

"Wow, they love us" Sam said surprised.

"Yeah, more than puke" Carly added.

"Here's hoping Ms. Briggs is too old and dumb to know how to see this thing before it's taken down" Gaara said as he approached them.

"Ya, because if she did she'd-" Sam began as Carly interrupted "Don't say it!"

* * *

"Where's Ms. Briggs? What if she saw the video?" Carly said frantically pacing.

"Relax, the video was taken down yesterday morning" Sam assured.

"What if she saw it before then?"

"It was Sunday, she was probably at church"

"What church would let Ms. Briggs in the door?" Carly asked.

"Briggs, two o'clock" Gaara warned from his spot against the lockers.

"Hello, Carly, Samantha" she greeted sweetly.

"Hi, we had some trouble uploading the auditions online so here's every kid who auditioned" Carly explained handing her a CD.

"Thank you"

"Sure"

"I'll try not to poke a hole in this with my pointy bosoms" she grated out.

"She saw the video" Sam said cringing.

"We're so sorry" Carly said as she turned to walk around them "Ms. Briggs?"

"What?" she snapped back.

"I typed up a list of everyone I think should be in the talent show" she explained handing her a sheet of paper.

"Snorting milk? Pogo stick hopping? These aren't talents" Briggs said handing the paper back to her.

"They were the most funny kids to watch" Sam argued.

"Pfft, goodbye" she waved off as she turned to leave.

"Wait, so you're not going to let anyone we picked be in the show?" Carly asked.

"That's right, girls" she said with a wicked smile on her face closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Who's what's wrong with the world?" Gaara heard Freddie ask as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Ms. Briggs!" Carly yelled.

"Oh, well at least she got that brown lump on her nose removed" he offered following her into the kitchen.

"I just hate it that adults like her get to control what kids can do and see. It ticks me off"

"Then do something about it. Just complaining about it won't solve the problem" Gaara suggested as Sam continued to cut into her ham.

"Why do they put a bone right in the middle of a ham?" she asked.

"You're right, Gaara, we should do something. Remember all that stuff the kids wrote about us on the message boards?"

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"Things like: You should upload more videos and when's your next show and we want more? Lets give em more"

"More?" Freddie asked.

"Okay, what are we talking about here?" Sam asked placing down her knife.

"Doing a webshow, online, every week"

"Why?" she asked for clarification.

"Cause it could be whatever we want it to be. No adults to say "You can do this, you can't do that" We can do whatever we want. Say whatever we want"

"Would it mean I have to do like work and stuff?" Sam asked making a face as if the word tasted bad.

"Well if you're gonna do the show you have to prepare for it"

"Nah, make it your show. You do the work and I'll just show up and be your amusing little sidekick"

"What's the show going to be about?" Freddie asked.

"Anything. Every week something different. For the first show: Kids with bizarro talents"

"Clever! Briggs says no, no, no. We say yeah, yeah, yeah" Sam agreed.

"Like a comedy show?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah! We're funny" Sam agreed.

"Why don't we call it iCarly?" Freddie offered "Ya know, I, internet, Carly, you"

"I like it" Sam agreed.

"iCarly's cool" Carly nodded.

"I've heard worse" Gaara shrugged.

"You're gonna need a technical producer right? Set up the lights, audio, work the camera" he asked obviously implying himself.

"Aw, he wants to be our geek" Sam said making a cute face at Carly.

"You gotta big mouth lady!" he yelled back.

"You wanna be part of it?" Carly asked Gaara.

"I'm up for it. One problem though, what would I do?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"You any good at voice acting?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"I have some ideas for sound effects and announcements we can play during the show over some speakers. My voice isn't any good for it and Carly and Sam are already hosting the show and scripting what they'll do and say"

"I suppose I could give it a go, I could probably handle supplying props and other objects you want to use on the show" Gaara agreed.

"Why don't we test out your voice and see what you can do-" Sam proposed as Spencer raced into the apartment with a manikin's upper body and lower body under each arm.

"Hey guys! Look what somebody just left in the dumpster. Isn't she amazing!"

"Can we use the third floor as a TV studio?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Well I don't know-"

"Thank you!" she said running up the stairs.

"You rock!" Freddie said following Carly.

"Awesome!" Sam cheered bringing up the rear with Gaara behind Freddie.

"Wait, I didn't say-why do you need it? Okay, later!" he called after them confused.

* * *

"Hey there people of Earth" Carly greeted as the camera Freddie held was on them "I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first webcast of a little show we call iCarly"

"She's Carly"

"She's Sam"

"Sam I am"

"Carly, Sam" she said gesturing between herself and Sam.

"I think they're clear"

"Demonstrate the thing"

"oh yeah" Sam said excitedly pulling up a small blue remote with several gray buttons and red lights to indicate which has been pushed "this little remote provided by our dorky friend, Freddie-"

"That's disrespectful!" he called from behind the camera as Sam rolled her eyes.

"We can do this" she explained pushing a button and playing cheers through the studio speakers "And this" she played awes "And this" she pressed the button which caused a disco effect from the lights to flash around the room while rock music played with a deep voice announcing "Random dancing!" Sam and Carly danced with the music until she pressed the button on the remote again "All of those sounds and voices were done by our friend Gaara over there" she explained pointing towards him behind Freddie "Say hi to the people!" she yelled as Freddie turned the camera on him.

Gaara gave a small wave "Hi to the people"

"Okay, tonight we're gonna show you guys some kids with some seriously odd talents!"

"Trick shooooooow!" Sam said guiding them over to the other end of the room.

* * *

"37,000!" Freddie yelled announcing the viewers their first show got. They all began cheering and jumping in place with the exclusion of Gaara who simply sat back against the wall with a small smile on his face. Spencer joined in cheering and jumping before stopping them.

"Why are we happy?"

"Because our first webshow rocked!" Carly yelled excitedly.

"It was watched by over 37,000 people" Sam added.

"Get out! My baby sisters' a web star" he said proudly ruffling her hair.

"We should have a party, ya'know to celebrate" Sam suggested.

"Yes, we should. But it shouldn't be just a regular party" Spencer agreed.

"Oh, no" Carly said smiling in agreement.

"It needs to be something different, something... wonderfully random"

"Crazy hat party?" Carly offered. Spencer snapped his fingers in her direction agreeing with her idea.

* * *

"That was one heck of a show" Gaara said with a bottle of soda in hand and Sam leaning over the railing off the fire escape with him.

"Shoosh ya it was. Nice work on those voices by the way, I didn't know your voice could go that deep, or high for that matter"

"I did not know that either, to be honest. You learn something new everyday"

"Ain't that the truth, who'd have thought the four of us would be making a webshow. I woulda kicked you in the head had you told me that two days ago"

"That doesn't sound aggressive or unprovoked at all and completely justifiable"

"You totally get me"

Gaara laughed lightly in response "I hope we stay like this forever"

"What? You want you and me to stay out here on the fire escape forever?"

"No, I meant the five of us. You, and me, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. I've never really had friends before since my uncle and father kept me homeschooled"

"I understand, without Carly I'd already have been expelled and thrown in juvie by now"

"I'm glad I chose to stay"

"Stay? What do you mean?"

"Principle Franklin gave me a test to see how smart I was and how much I had learned while being homeschooled. My lessons were extensive as I you could probably tell by my vast knowledge of fighting styles alone. I answered every question correct and he offered me a spot in sophomore year of high school"

"Then why aren't you in sophomore year?"

"Because I met you and Carly and you both openly invited me over without even knowing who I was or my family. I had never known such kindness before, I wanted to see where it went and I'm glad I did. If I hadn't we wouldn't all be friends doing this webshow right now"

"Wow, that's deep. If it means anything, I'm glad you stayed too"

"Thank you"

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter one! Hope you all liked it. I know some characters may have been out of character but hey it's fanfiction, when aren't they?**


	2. Pranking

**Chapter Two! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Pranking**

(four months later)

Carly was laughing as she watched a video on her computer just as a knock was heard at her front door. Gaara poked his head into the apartment "Is Sam here?" he asked eyeing the room.

"No, why?" Carly answered swinging around on her chair.

Gaara entered locking the door behind him "I may have pranked her"

"You pulled a prank on Sam?!" Carly asked in shock, he expression full of worry.

"Yes, that's why I said it"

"What're you tired of living?!"

"Relax, it wasn't a big deal anyway. She's been pulling pranks on me for the last few months and I just let them go. This time I decided to show her how it feels" he answered shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would you mess with Sam? What'd she do that made you make that horrible decision?"

"She put a dead fish in my locker. I am not a fan of my things smelling like dead fish. I'll be scrubbing my things for weeks"

"What prank did you pull on Sam?"

"Nothing big, I just-"

"Open the door!" Sam yelled as the door was stuck by the chain holding it closed.

"I think I'll just stay in here" he answered turning around towards her "Open the door, now!"

"We're even now. I've been letting your previous pranks slide-"

Sam yelled furiously tearing the chain off the door and entering the room "C'mere!" she yelled pulling Gibby along behind her.

"You handcuffed her to Gibby?" Carly asked surprised.

"She placed a dead fish in my locker, it's fair game"

"Gibby is way worse than a dead fish!" Sam yelled.

"My mom thinks I'm awesome!" Gibby protested.

"Give me the key!"

"Give her the key" Carly pleaded.

"No" Gaara answered stepping behind the counter. Sam screamed and began chasing him swinging her arms wildly. Gaara grabbed her arm and placed her in a headlock "Calm down, and I'll give you the key" he sighed.

"Please!" Gibby yelled desperately.

"Here" Gaara released Sam and handed her the key allowing her to free herself. Gibby ran out of the apartment practically in tears.

"Like Gibby's therapist doesn't have enough to deal with" Carly lectured. Sam grabbed Gaara by his shirt and pulled him closed to her face threateningly.

"You put a dead fish in my locker and I handcuffed you to Gibby, at the very least we are even for today. You've been pulling pranks on me for months now"

"Yay, who wants lemonade?" Carly asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't play to get even" Sam said pulling him closer "Mama plays to win" she added releasing him and walking away "I'm gonna get you... maybe not today... maybe not tomorrow... but I'm gonna get you" she said slowly backing up towards the door.

"You don't scare me, Puckett"

"Really?" she asked giving him a look that says 'I don't believe you' before exiting the apartment.

"She's not going to go easy on you anymore, Gaara. You know that don't you?"

"If she starts doing something worse than she already does, I'll just get her with something worse until she stops"

"She never stops"

"Then neither will I"

* * *

"Hey" Carly greeted from her beanbag chair with Sam on the opposite chair as Gaara entered the room with Freddie behind him "What's the baseball bat for?"

"Nothing, so long as Sam keeps her distance" he answered sitting down on the hood of their car prop.

"Relax, I'm too tired to get you back tonight" she groaned.

"Good" he placed the bat down next to him.

"So, how was the first kiss?" Freddie asked.

"Worst movie ever" Carly answered.

"I told you guys that movie was gonna be awful, even the title: The First Kiss"

"I know"

"So, who was yours?" Sam asked Carly.

"Who was my what?"

"Your first kiss"

"Sam" she said gesturing to the other boys in the room.

"C'mon we're all friends here. Well three friends and a coworker" she corrected pointing to Freddie who rolled his eyes in response "Who was your first kiss?" Sam asked again.

"Okay... It was Ben Hoopsher"

"Nobodies last name is Hoopsher!" Freddie laughed out as Sam and Gaara joined him.

"Yes it is. He kissed me under a cumquat tree his lips tasted like potato salad"

"Was it good?"

"Just an average little kiss"

"No, the potato salad" Sam corrected.

"Oh, ya really good" she laughed.

"Nice, my first kiss was with Buddy Hinton at a Cuttlefish concert. In a porta potty"

"Mmm, so romantic" Freddie joked.

"Whatever, what was yours, Benson?"

"Valerie, back when we had been dating"

"I can't stop thinking about potato salad. Is that market across the street still open?" Sam asked standing up.

"Yeah"

"Is that skeevy still hanging around out front?"

"Yeah"

Sam picked up the bat from the floor "I'll be back"

"So, who was your first kiss?" Carly asked Gaara as Sam left the room.

"You don't need to know" he answered standing.

"I absolutely need to know"

"No you don't"

"At least tell me her first name"

"No, Carly. Stop pushing this"

"Who was your first kiss?" she insisted asking again.

Gaara shook his head with a small smirk "I haven't had my first kiss"

"Shut up" she laughed thinking he was joking.

"I've never kissed anyone" he said again.

"Wait... what about that girl that was into you two months ago, Rebecca?"

"I wasn't into her. I've never had my first kiss" he repeated.

"Oh..."

"There's no reason to be awkward about it" he said walking around her towards the door.

"I think it's sweet you haven't kissed anyone"

"Nice of you to say, but you and I both know that's not true. Just promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Sam"

"I promise I won't say a word"

Sam had been listening on the opposite side of the wall with a devious smile on her face before quickly leaving down the stairs.

* * *

"Thank you please, hold the applause" Sam said half bowing to the camera as the TV swung back around behind them.

"Thank you, that pretty much wraps up iCarly for today-"

"Wait, just one more little thing" Sam interrupted.

"What?" Carly asked confused.

"You guys all know our wonderful assistant, Gaara. The one behind all the voices and props we have here on the show. Show yourself to the people, Gaara"

Stepping into the camera view he looked suspiciously at Sam "Hello"

"This is him, who last week handcuffed me to a nerd. So guess what" Sam continued approaching the camera "Gaara's never kissed a girl, not once. I heard him say so myself and Carly's a witness" she finished stepping back with a smug smile on her face. Gaara, Carly, and Freddie just stood there in shock "Okay, later" she waved exiting the room.

"Sam! Sam! You just ruined his life!" Carly yelled running after her. Freddie dropped the camera in shock as Gaara quickly left without a word.

* * *

"No, I'm not going in there" Gaara protested as Carly pulled him into the school he wore a hat and sunglasses.

"You're being insane about this. Take off the dumb disguise" Carly said stopping at their lockers. Doing so he cautiously looked around to see if anyone noticed him yet.

"See? Nobody is laughing at you-"

"Hey, hey. It's Gaara" called one of the older students being followed by a crowd making kissy faces and sounds at him then laughing.

"I'm leaving"

"No! Just because a few mean guys made kissy noises at you doesn't mean-"

"Gaara! I don't mean to be rude but I've heard you've never kissed a girl" said a teacher approaching him.

"Well thanks for stopping by" Carly said trying to make him leave.

Taking him by the shoulder he walked Gaara through the halls "The important thing is to be proud of yourself. You need to face the world with shoulders cocked and say "I am Gaara and I have never kissed a girl!" he shouted. Everyone in the hall began laughing "Stop! Stop that! Stop laughing at this unfortunate misfit!" he yelled pointing right at Gaara.

"Okay, so far things aren't going so well-" Carly began before being interrupted by a group of 6th graders taking pictures of him with their cell phones and laughing at him. Gaara grabbed the phone from the one closest to him and smashed it on the floor "I'm going home"

"I would" she agreed.

* * *

(one week later)

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Sam called entering the studio as Carly filled a bowl with meatballs.

"You're always late" she said annoyed.

"So? The show doesn't start for three more minutes. Where's Red?" she asked looking around for him.

"Gaara's not coming" Carly answered coldly.

"What? He missed school all week and both rehearsals and now the show? So unprofessional"

"What you did really hurt him Sam" Freddie said with the same icy tone Carly had.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad-"

"Every time he leaves his apartment he gets teased and berated because you told the whole world he's never kissed anyone. He won't even answer my phone calls or go back home, he just sits alone on the fire escape because he's too embarrassed to see anyone" Carly lectured "You ruined his whole life and you don't even care"

"Alright" Sam sighed "I'll go apologize-"

"It doesn't even matter if you apologize! People are still going to give him a hard time because you can't take back what you said"

"Look I didn't mean-"

"You went too far this time, and you can't fix it"

"We have to start the show" Freddie said looking at his phone.

"How am I supposed to do the show now that I'm all depressed?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, just get in front of the camera and do it"

"In five, four, three, two..." Freddie counted down in a bored tone.

"I'm Sam"

"And I'm Carly"

"This is iCarly"

"The only webshow without transfat"

"And keeps kitties litterbox smelling fresh all day"

"And now what you've all been waiting for"

"Carly and I are about to have our very first"

"Meatball war!" they yelled in unison as Sam pressed the cheer button.

"We have our slingshots" Sam said holding it up to the camera.

"And 100 meatballs" Carly held up a bowl of them.

"But, before we start our meatball war, I want to say something. On the last iCarly I told you guys that Gaara never kissed anyone and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for everyone out there who've been teasing him about it, lay off! I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either... Including me. Ya that's right, I've never kissed anyone, so if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital"

"Our meatball will be happening soon, but for now please enjoy this picture of a man with a shrimp up his nose" Carly interjected.

"Why'd you stop the show?"

That was amazing, what you just did"

"Meh"

"You lied so people would stop teasing Gaara"

"I didn't lie" Sam sighed out.

"Wait, you've really never kissed anyone?"

"You shocked?"

"Yeah, only because you and Jonah dated for a few weeks"

"I need to go talk to Gaara" she said walking towards the door before stopping "I'm taking these meatballs" she added picking up a bowl and walking out.

* * *

Gaara leaned against the edge of the fire escape looking down at the street below him. Sam knocked on the glass window he left open. Turning he gave a small nod in recognition before turning back around.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked leaning onto the edge with him.

"Nothing"

"Meatball?" she asked extending her hand out towards him.

"No thanks?" he said more like a question. Sam threw it off the edge with a shrug.

"That was really brave, what you said"

"You heard?" she asked surprised. Smirking her showed her a computer on the steps "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly did you?"

"I'm sorry. About telling everyone you never kissed anyone" she said genuinely "And putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending your cellphone to Cambodia. Everything"

Gaara smiled at her "Does that mean you're going to stop messing with me?"

"No, I'm not going to stop messing with you. I'll just apologize every few years so I can start fresh"

he laughed in response "Good"

"Good?"

"Yeah, it'd be weird if we weren't making each other miserable from time to time. But maybe you could pull back just a little bit-"

"I don't think so"

"Yeah, I didn't either"

"It's so dumb"

"What do you mean?"

"How everyone gets freaked out about their first kiss. It's dumb"

"You really weren't lying then?"

"Nope. Sometimes I just wish I could get it out of the way"

"Yeah, me too"

"Right? Just so I can stop worrying about it"

Gaara laughed lightly.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What is it?"

"Nah, it's dumb"

"Say it!"

"Alright, I was just gonna say-"

"That we should kiss?" she finished.

"You're gonna break my arm now right?" he asked with a smirk.

"No"

"Should we? Just to get it over with?"

"Just to get it over with?"

"Just to get it over with"

"And we go right back to messing with each other afterwards"

"And not tell anyone"

"Never"

They both sat in silence as Sam slowly got closer "Well... lean" she ordered. Gaara leaned forward and as their lips met sparks of electricity went up both their spines and fireworks went off as they began to deepen the kiss. Gaara placed his hand on the back of her head and she cupped his face. _Oh my god, how is he this good at kissing? This is amazing, why haven't I done this before_ Sam thought to herself with her eyes wide open. Noticing his eyes were closed she closed her eyes so he wouldn't apart for air they both separated slowly with an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"That was..."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, nice... that was..."

"Good work?" she said as if it was a question. Sam slowly began to leave without saying a word.

"Hey" Gaara said stopping her "Friends?"

"Friends"


	3. Friendship Crasher

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Friendship Crasher**

"Alright, listen up" Mr. Howard announced over a bullhorn "I'm going to post this sign up board for the school at sea drawing. If you're interested please sign your name, and one of you little demons will get to spend the next six months pretending to study on a cruise around the world" he explained placing the board on the wall "There, now I want you all to form a neat single file line-" the students swarmed him trying to sign the board "Hey! I mean it!" he escaped the hoard of students "Animals!"

"Sounds like fun" Gaara said looking towards Sam.

"You'll have to penetrate that freakish mob" she pointed out with a smirk.

"Watch me" he replied taking off his bag and approaching the mob. Gaara effortlessly tossed students out of his way as they tried pushing him back out of their way. Shortly after he emerged from the mob of students taking his bag back from Sam "Easy"

"Nice" she laughed fixing his hair with her hands. Carly and Missy approached them "Hey, Sam, Gaara" Carly greeted.

"Hola"

"Sup, Shay"

"Hey, Carly, I forgot to tell you my dad is taking me for a helicopter ride over Seattle. You should come" Missy offered.

"Awesome, when?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh, sorry. I already promised Sam I would go with her to the meat festival"

"That's okay-" Sam began to reply but Missy interrupted her.

"No, why don't you come with us on the helicopter"

"Really? Awesome, sure I'll go"

"Great, I text you the deets"

"Awesome" Carly said excitedly.

"Cool" Sam agreed.

* * *

Gaara and Freddie where setting up the studio for the show that was starting in a few minutes when Sam entered the room coughing up a storm.

"Woah, you look horrible" Freddie pointed out getting an elbow from Gaara in response.

"Remember when you dared me to lick that swing set?"

"No, I told you not to lick the swing set and you said "Don't tell me what to do, Benson" and then licked the swing set"

"Whatever, I'm twice as sick as I was then"

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked.

"I'm sick! Missy gave me rancid chocolate"

"Why would Missy do that?" Freddie asked not believing her.

"She's trying to get rid of me!"

"Come on, why on earth would she-"

"Look at the facts!" Sam yelled grabbing him by his shirt collar "She sent me to a piñata factory instead of the helicopter, she wahood my phone and gave me rancid Persian chocolate!" she listed off through her coughing fits.

"You're sure she isn't just extremely absent minded?" Gaara asked.

"She's out to get me!"

"Hey, who's ready to do iCarly-" Carly asked entering as Sam continued coughing into the trash can she was holding "Sam, you look horrible"

"I've heard"

"Did you lick another swing set?"

"No"

"Then what happened?" Missy asked with worry.

"Like you don't know" Sam replied getting dangerously close to her.

"There's no way you can do iCarly tonight" Carly concluded.

"I'll be fine, I can still do the show-oh man!" she groaned running into the back of the room where she could be heard vomiting "Oh, that's not pretty" Sam slowly cam back into the room "Does anyone have a mint"

"30 seconds until the show" Freddie warned.

"C'mon let's do this. In five, four, three..." Sam droned as she collapsed to her knees.

"That's it, we're canceling the show"

"No"

"You want me to do the show?" Missy asked.

"Would you?" Carly asked.

"Sure"

"I can do it!"

"You're too sick" Gaara said helping her back to her feet "Let's go get you on the couch downstairs" he suggested practically carrying her weak form.

"I'll be down after the show to take care of you" Carly called behind them. Gaara began carrying her bridal style down the stairs after she fell again.

"Tell anyone you carried me-"

"And you'll rip my head off, I am aware. I promise I won't tell anyone. If anyone asks I'll say you insisted on walking yourself"

"Good, you're learning" she coughed out as he set her down on the couch. Gaara sat down next to her, she immediately sat upright "Don't get any ideas, Red. I may be sick but I can still kick the-"

"Just shut up and lay down" he ordered gently pulling her head down into his lap as he stroked her hair and back.

"ohhhhhhhh, that feels Niiiice" she sighed out.

"I'll make you some soup" he said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Returning several minutes later with a bowl in hand "Here you go, chicken soup"

"Just like mother never made" Sam sighed out with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, Missy" Gaara called to her from his spot on the couch, Sam's sleeping form lying on his lap as she left the apartment.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk, in the hall?" he asked gently guiding Sam's head off his lap and onto the couch, careful not to wake her. He placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold, then followed Missy into the hallway.

"What's up?" she asked turning towards him.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer me honestly"

"Okay, shoot"

"Did you send Sam the wrong directions to the helicopter?"

"No of course not, I feel so bad about that"

"And her phone?"

"That was a total accident"

"The rancid chocolate?"

"I had no idea that chocolate was bad"

Gaara sat silently staring at her intensely "Are you trying to get rid of Sam?"

"No, I would never. She's awesome, if a bit abrasive"

"Thank you" Gaara said in a cold tone "See you tomorrow" he said walking towards his apartment.

"Call me sometime?"

"Wouldn't count on it"

* * *

"What's up?" Missy asked approaching Sam.

"Nothing, just putting some things in my locker. Talking to some mangy mutt"

"Oh get over yourself-"

"Hey, you, are you Missy Robinson?" Mr. Howard asked.

"That's me"

"Ahoy, we would like to congratulate you on being the winner of this fantastic ocean voyage. Starting this Saturday you will spend the next six months traveling the world by sea and study, blah, blah, blah, I couldn't care less about the words I'm saying. And now I am supposed to do this" he continued pulling the string on the tiny confetti cannon "Yay" he says unenthusiastically.

"Oh my god, I wont the school at sea thing?" Missy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I just told you that" he answered annoyed shoving the paper into her hands as he walked away.

"So, you're just leaving? I thought you were psyched to be Carly's new best friend"

"Not as psyched as I am to be going on a six months cruise"

"I guess sometimes good things do happen to hideous people"

"Aw, don't be sad, Sam. Now you can be Carly's best friend because I don't need to get rid of you anymore" she said smugly as Carly walked around the corner.

"What!?"

"Carly!" Missy said surprised.

"Oops" Sam said with a smug smile.

"Look, I won the school at sea thing"

"You were trying to get rid of Sam!"

"We were best friends first and you can't have two best friends"

"Your a..."

"Wackjob" Sam offered.

"Wackjob!"

"Carly-"

"I don't have two best friends. I just have one. One awesome, cool, meat loving best friend" she explained placing her arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Mama does love the meat"

"Whatever, you two enjoy each other, I'm going on a cruise" she said excitedly leaving.

"I should've believed you"

"No chiz!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Kinda... no"

"How about I take you to the mall and buy you a new cellphone"

"You don't have to, I stole Missy's" Sam smugly showed the phone to Carly.

"You're the best"

"Don't you forget it"

"Forget what?"

"Watch it, Shay"

Gaara listened to the entire conversation from around the corner with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Gaara and Carly sat on the bench as he was helping her with some homework "Austria"

"Australia" Gaara corrected.

"Same thing"

"I didn't know you had a nice side to you" Wendy said approaching them.

"Pardon?"

"Why? what'd he do?" Carly asked curiously.

"You know that school at sea contest last week?"

"Yeah" Gaara was gesturing for her to stop talking.

"Gaara won it"

"No I didn't"

"Ya, you did"

"Missy Robinson won it" Carly said confused.

"No, Gaara won it then he told Principle Franklin he wanted to give it to Missy. Sweet boy" she added squeezing his cheek before walking away.

"You gave up that cool trip just to get rid of Missy?"

"I... I didn't like her, she rubbed me the wrong way"

"No, you care about Sam"

"Maybe I do. We're friends aren't we?"

"Aren't you?"

"Whatever" he waved off.

"Whatever" Carly mocked poking him in the stomach.

"It's too bad Missy get's to live it up on a six month cruise"

"I know, she used to get terrible sea sickness when she was younger. She probably grew out of that though"

Gaara grinned widely "I wouldn't be too sure about that"


	4. Secret Exposed

**Sorry for the short chapters, next few will be longer**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Secret Exposed**

Carly entered the studio where Gaara was setting up some of the props for the next show "Hey, Carly. How'd Sam's trip to the dentist go?"

"Pretty much how you'd expect"

"She bit the dentist then" he smirked.

"Four times, he may lose part of his finger. Then he gave her some of that wacky gas"

"Nitrous oxide?"

"Mmhm, and then she started saying some pretty weird stuff" she laughed waving her hands in the air.

"Weird how?" he asked stepping off the ladder he was on.

"Like she thought her thumb was missing"

"Was it?"

"No!" she laughed "Then she uh... said that you two kissed"

"So she really thought her thumb was missing?" Gaara asked without missing a beat.

"And she said you two kissed!" she said louder thinking he didn't hear her.

"I heard" he said as he walked towards the door "I'll be right back"

"Is what Sam said true?" she asked stepping in front of him.

"No, I'm sure she has both her thumbs" he replied with a small laugh.

"Did you and Sam kiss!?" she asked getting irritated.

"Yes"

"Oh my god" she started running her hands through her hair.

"Relax, it was no big deal. I was bummed about not kissing anyone and Sam came out to apologize for telling everyone and we kissed. That was it" Gaara shrugged.

"Oh my god!"

"It was just once, we were just doing it so we wouldn't have to worry about our first kiss anymore. Nothing to get freaked out over"

"You're my best friends, neither of you told me"

"We promised we wouldn't ever talk about it again, to anyone. Not just you"

"I'm calling Sam right now"

"Stop" he said grabbing her phone "You and I both know she's going to be pissed if she finds out you know, she'll blame me for it"

"I have to talk to Sam about this!"

"Then just ask her about it because of the laughing gas. I'm not looking forward to seeing what she does to me if she found out I told you"

"Okay, fine. I'll call her over and ask her about it"

"Thank you"

* * *

Gaara walked to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened slightly and a mans face poked from behind it "Who are you?"

"Gaara, Carly invited me over. Who are you?"

"Carly's dad"

"Your back from work already"

"Yes, work"

"How was work?"

"It was fine, I don't have time to talk" he responded closing the door. Gaara placed his foot in the doorway stopping it from closing.

"What's your hurry?"

"Watch it kid, I need to get ready and you're bugging me"

"Funny, I thought the same thing" Gaara replied using his forearm he broke the chain keeping the door from opening. Stepping inside he saw Carly, Sam, and Freddie duct taped to chairs together.

"Gaara!" Carly yelled at seeing him.

"I told you to keep the door locked!" yelled a small man with a tattoo across his face wearing an orange prisoner outfit.

"I told him to go away!" the man previously holding the door yelled back.

Gaara looked up at the large sculpture of pants in the center of the room "Prison break?" he asked looking at Sam.

"Call the cops!" Freddie yelled.

"Stop that kid from leaving!"

four of the prisoners went after him to stop him from leaving. Gaara grabbed the one closest to him and flipped him over his shoulder knocking the other three down. The prisoner with the face tattoo picked up a knife from the counter and held it towards his three friends.

"Make a move and your friends get it!"

"You really think I'm going to be letting you hurt them?" he asked.

"I think you're gonna-ow!" he screamed as Sam bit his hand. Gaara grabbed him and slammed him into the counter taking the knife from his hand. Spencer ran into the apartment suddenly "Hey guys-what's going on here?"

"Call the cops!" Carly yelled.

"Alright, alright I'm doing it"

Gaara slammed his head down onto the counter knocking him out "May I ask why you thought it was a good idea to bring the sculpture you built in prison to your apartment?"

"I thought they liked me"

"Perhaps you should stop trusting people who do bad things! No offense Puckett"

"I'll let it slide this once"

"Oh how gracious of you" he followed with a mock bow in her direction.

"Watch it" Sam warned as he began cutting them out of the duct tape trap.

* * *

Sam entered Carly's apartment "Carly!"

"I'm upstairs! Be down in a second!"

"Don't rush, I'm grabbing some food then coming up" she called back as she pulled some ham out of Carly's fridge and walked her way upstairs into the studio.

"Hey" Carly greeted.

"Sup, Carlotta"

"Since when did you start calling me that? I thought that was Freddie's thing"

"Wouldn't be the first thing I've stolen from Fredork"

"Very true"

Sam plopped down into the beanbag next to Carly "So what're we doing?"

"Well you know the girls choice dance is coming up soon right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was wondering if you knew anyone you wanted to ask to the dance? Any guys you like?" Carly asked playfully elbowing Sam.

"No, there isn't anyone at our school who doesn't make me sick. Very few exceptions to that rule anyway"

"Sam" Carly said in a motherly tone "I know your not telling me everything"

"Yes I-"

"Sam"

"Fine, I like someone a lot but I don't want to ask them because guys Mama dates ask her out not the other way around"

"Which just means you're afraid to ask him out"

"Shhhhh! Not so loud"

"Well, who is it that you like?"

"No, I'm not telling you because then you'll force me to ask him out"

"No I-you're totally right I would. If I promise not to do that, will you tell me?"

Sam let out a deep sigh "Fine, I... I like Gaara" she admitted barely above a whisper.

Carly's eyes lit up with excitement as she stood up from her beanbag chair "Oh my god! You like-" she was interrupted by Sam clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet! Do you want him to hear you?" she removed her hand from Carly's mouth.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. When did you start liking him?"

"It's embarrassing"

"C'mon, Sam. I'm not going to make fun of you for it"

"Fine" she groaned "I started liking him when I saw him walk into class his first day, I didn't know that I liked him until after we kissed out on the fire escape two years ago"

Carly squealed in delight "That's adorable! You have to-"

"I already told you I'm not asking him and he's never going to ask me, he doesn't even like me"

"What makes you think that?"

"I overheard an entire group of girls at school talking about asking him out to the dance, there's no way he'd turn down all of the girls at out school just to ask me to the dance"

"Don't let yourself think like that, if you want to get that boy then you've got to get to him before they do-"

"I just told you he'd never go out with me anyway. He doesn't like me the way I like him"

"How do you know?"

"He treats me like someone treats their guy friends, I only treat him that way because I'm trying to hide my feelings from him"

"Maybe he'd wanna take you to the dance if you stopped making fun of him all the time and pranking him. You used to only do that to Freddie and I know you don't like him"

"Gross, no sane person would like that nub"

"I think Gaara cares about you more than you think he does"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"One: He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't like you at least a little bit"

"We were just trying to get our first kiss out of the way-"

"Two: He carried you down the stairs when you were sick from Missy's chocolate and stayed with you the whole night until Missy left. He was being very protective"

"He would do the same thing for you, Freddie or Spencer if you guys were sick-"

"Three!" she practically yelled "I know for a fact that he gave the six month cruise he won to Missy to get rid of her so she wouldn't keep trying to get rid of you, he knew you guys didn't have any way of proving it to me"

"He was just-wait what?"

"He gave the school at sea thing to Missy when he won it"

Sam sat in shock as she let the information sink in "No ones ever done anything that nice for me before. He gave away six months of cruising around the world without having to study or do any work to someone who didn't deserve it just for me?"

"That's what I'm telling you, the boy has to like you. He may not even know he does or he might be worried about ruining your friendship with him and lets be honest if you didn't like him and he asked you out you'd break his arm"

Sam shrugged in response "I'm still not asking him, I don't even really want to go to the dance"

"Would you go if he asked you?"

"Yes" she answered a little too quickly "I uh mean only if he paid for my food afterward"

Spencer came running inside the studio "Sam, Carly! I have something amazing to tell you!"

"What is it now?" Carly asked slightly disappointed at being interrupted.

"Come downstairs and I'll show you!" he yelled running back downstairs.

"C'mon, Shay. Let's go see what your crazy brother wants" she smirked as she got up and walked out of the room.

"We aren't done talking about this, Sam!" she yelled back following her.


	5. Girl's Choice

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far, won't be too much longer, maybe a few chapters or so.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Girls Choice**

Carly and Sam were standing next to their lockers replacing and removing different items.

"Did you ask him?" Sam asked.

"Yes" she groaned out. Sam slammed her locker shut.

"And?"

"No" she almost spit the word.

"Why'd he say no?"

"Well, he claims it's because he already had a date, but it might be because I hocked a loogie right in his eye"

"You what-why would you even-"

"I don't know, it just flew off my lip"

"Who are you gonna ask now?"

"No one, there's no other guys in this school that I want to go out with"

"Hey" Freddie greeted walking over to them with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Speaking of guys Carly doesn't want to go out with, ladies and gentlemen Fredamame Benson" she announced gesturing towards him.

"Girls who are rude to me don't get a bag of bacon" Freddie taunted holding it out in his left hand.

"Woah, Freddie, I never realized what a hot, hunk of boy you really are" she quickly spat out as she grabbed the bag from him.

"Better, so what's up?"

"Carly spit in Nate's eye so he doesn't want to go to the dance with her"

"Huh?"

"He turned me down because he already has a date"

"So you didn't spit in his eye?"

"No I did, my DNA's all over his cornea" she sadly sighed out "Why are we all focused on me? Sam doesn't have a date yet either"

"Yeah, cause girl's choice dances are stupid. If a guy wants a date with Mama he should ask me...and pay for it... or he can just give me the money and stay out of my life" she finished biting into her bacon.

"Wow" Carly said smirking.

"Well there's no guys at this school that don't make me sick" she added taking another bite "This is good bacon"

"Gaara made it this morning, said it would help get me on your good side"

"He knows Mama"

"So when are you asking him out?" Freddie asked raising his eyebrow. Sam choked momentarily looking at Carly with a glare.

"You told the nub?!"

"I did not!"

"Carly didn't tell me anything, it's just pretty obvious to me that you like him"

"How?"

"You look at him the same way I look at Carly when she isn't looking"

"I do that?" Sam asked Carly.

"Yeah, you do it almost as much as you do it to cooked meat. That's how I know it's real love" Carly explained.

"What's real love?" Gaara asked walking over behind them. Sam's eyes shot open with worry on her face.

"Just Sam's love of your cooked bacon" Freddie said saving Sam from coming up with something"

"Glad to hear you like it. You ask anyone to the dance?"

"No, all the guys at school make me sick and even if they didn't they wouldn't want to go" Sam answered not looking at him as she did "Any desperate girls ask you yet?" she asked turning to Freddie.

"Actually two, Jamie and Arianna"

"Which one are you going with?"

"I haven't given either one an answer yet. In case someone else wants to ask me" he half joked to Carly wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nooo" she teased.

"Yeeeaaah" he groaned slightly disappointed.

"Hi, Freddie!" Malika greeted loudly from behind him.

"Hi, Malika" he said wincing as he turned around "You guys know Malika"

"Uh-huh" Carly nodded.

"Hi, Malika" Sam gave a small wave.

"Glad to say I don't" Gaara chuckled.

"Who want's to see a magic trick?" she asked waving her hands in front of her.

"Later" Carly quickly answered turning around.

"Bye, Malika" Sam said backing away quickly pulling Gaara with her.

"See you, Benson" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Sam, come here! Carly yelled running down the stairs "You're gonna get it!"

"Oh, am I?" she called back running to the kitchen counter.

"Yes! I can't believe you did that! How could you do that to me?" she asked as she continued to chase her around the counter.

"I was trying to help you"

"I told you I didn't want to use iCarly to beg for boys! You went too far this time! Stop running from me!"

"Why am I running from you?" she asked stopping as Carly caught her hand "Okay you caught me. Now what?"

Carly hesitated before smacking her hand "There!"

"Feel better?"

"No! I can't believe you embarrassed me in front of the whole web"

"Well if you didn't want me to do it, then why didn't you just say something?"

"You duct taped my mouth shut"

"Come on, you might meet a really cool, cute guy"

"Or a psycho with a chainsaw"

"I have grocery items!" Spencer announced entering the apartment.

"Need help with the bags?" Carly asked politely.

"Nah, I got 'em. I hope you people are hungry because I brought-" his phone chimed at that moment "Ah, take 'em, take 'em, take 'em" he said giving her the bags.

"Wait, wait, no I'm not really ready-oh no" she groaned sloppily taking the bags from his dropping things as she tried to make it to the counter. Spencer pressed his phone screen.

"V-steps"

"V-steps!" he yelled as music began playing from his phone.

"You're dropping stuff" Sam said pointing at the food on the floor as Carly placed the bags on the counter, she turned and gave Sam a look that said "Really? I hadn't noticed"

"And done, whew. I was feeling pretty whipped there at the seven second mark, but I powered through"

"I'll put the groceries away"

"I'm gonna go throw fat cakes at joggers" Sam called back as she walked towards the door.

"Noooooo, you're not" Carly said grabbing her arm.

"They're low-fat fat cakes"

"If I'm gonna go to the dance with some iCarly contest winner, then you're asking Gaara to go"

"Maybe somebody else already asked him" Sam said trying to avoid it.

"Freddie said he said he wasn't going with anyone and I feel bad, why don't you ask him?

"I'm not asking him! He'd say no anyway, Mama does not get turned down by anyone-"

"Someone turned you down?" Gaara asked coming down the stairs.

"No-" Carly began before Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm having guy trouble"

"Trouble like he won't fit in the body bag or trouble like he turned you down?" he asked with a playful tone.

"Trouble like he won't give me bacon when I want it"

"That's no trouble, just ask me if you ever want any" he smirked as he turned to walk out of the apartment.

"Nice, I'll take you up on that"

"I'm counting on it" he smirked back at her as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Gaara entered the Groovy Smoothie and noticed Carly and Freddie sitting alone at the table "Hey, how was the dance?"

"Awful, Austin wouldn't stop interrupting me whenever I talked, Malika kept doing magic tricks to Freddie which made it rather unbearable. She's really good at it though. Why weren't you at the dance?"

"Wasn't really interested on going anyway. I don't really know how to dance. Besides the girl I'd want to go with didn't ask me" he explained.

"We could teach you how to dance sometime, wouldn't take very long" Freddie piped up.

"Yeah, sounds fun. Anyway I should head back home, Spencer wanted me back before midnight"

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?" he joked as Freddie and Carly stood up.

"Let's get going then" Freddie gestured towards the door "Later"

"See you tomorrow" Gaara gave a slight wave in response "T-Bo, blueberry banana blitz if you please"

"Coming right up. Wanna buy a falafel?" he asked holding up his stick with them attached to it.

"Just the smoothie tonight, thanks" he waved off placing the money on the table. Sam entered the room "Hey" she greeted noticing him and T-Bo where the only ones in the place.

"Hey-whoa" he said in surprise as he looked at her dressed up "You look great"

"Thanks, what happened with Carly and Freddie? I saw them leaving together instead of their dates"

"Austin was a jerk, he wouldn't stop interrupting her and Malika kept catching Freddie in her magic tricks"

"Oh..." Sam felt like she was going to regret asking this "How was your date?"

"Date? I didn't go to the dance, Sam"

"Oh, probably should've got that with what you're wearing" she laughed out nervously.

"What about you? Were you at the dance? You look dressed pretty nice"

"No, I just decided to ask Gibby to the dance since Carly asked me to, but he was with his girlfriend"

"Gibby has a girlfriend?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know! That's what I said"

"That's not emasculating or anything" he laughed out.

"I asked what was wrong with her and apparently she isn't mentally disturbed so I don't know what to think"

"Gibby's a good guy"

"Yeah, I know" There was an awkward silence that filled the air before Gaara chuckled lightly to himself "What?"

"No it's nothing" he waved off.

"Say it!"

"Nah it's dumb"

"C'mon tell me!"

"Alright, alight. I was just thinking that, well neither of us really went to the dance tonight..." he let the statement hang.

"Are you asking me to dance with you, Red?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well... yes"

Sam smiled brightly and stood up walking over to his side as he stood up in understanding "T-Bo, turn up the music please" he called over, T-Bo smiled at them as he turned the knob on the radio up. Sam placed her arms around his neck and his around her waist, he kept them at a safe distance as to not anger her. After a brief moment passed between them rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she smiled as he pulled them closer to support her head.

 _I'm in heaven, I don't want this moment to ever end_ Sam thought to herself as she began to drift off to sleep. Carly walked into the room stopping when she saw them dancing together. Smiling brightly she suppressed a squeal and quietly left to head back to her apartment.

* * *

Gaara entered Carly's apartment "Hey, Spencer, Gibby" he called over as he saw him and Gibby in the kitchen.

"Hey! You just get back from out of town?"

"Yeah, I got that whole problem with the bank all cleared up without having to bother my sister. What're you guys up to?" he asked taking a seat on the couch.

"We're getting our boat back!" Gibby yelled excitedly.

"When'd you get a boat?"

"I won it off a boat network contest, some baseball players stole it from us and now we're going to steal it back" Spencer answered as the door opened with Carly, Freddie and two people Gaara didn't recognize walked in.

"Hey, you just get back?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, you shooting something for iCarly?" he asked gesturing to the people behind them.

"No, not for iCarly" Carly answered

"You didn't tell him that you and Sam-" Freddie began crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll tell him later" Carly interrupted "Dave and I are shooting a video to try and win a competition on Ishorts" she explained.

"Dave?"

"I'm Dave" answered the small kid behind Freddie with a wave of his hand.

"Ishorts?"

"Popular website" Freddie answered.

"That guy?" Spencer asked cutting in, pointing at the middle-aged man behind them.

"That's Morris" Carly answered.

"I work for Lewbert, remember I got that cat out of you wall?" he introduced. Spencer smacked his hand against the wall the sound echoing through the apartment, a low meow could be heard. Spencer gave him a "Really?" look "Oh y'know" Morris shrugged.

"Anyway now that I know what's going on what're you guys shooting?" Gaara asked.

"Just some cool shots of Seattle at night from the fourteenth floor" Carly answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"From his window washing platform" Dave chimed in pointing to Morris.

"From his-woah holdy hold up there! From his window washing platform?!" Spencer asked in with worry in his voice.

"Yeah" Carly answered.

"It's completely safe, I'm gonna put the kids in harnesses and I'll be there with them the whole time" Morris assured.

"You'll be careful?" Spencer asked.

"Of course"

"Ok, then we're gonna put together a giant slingshot and go but thirty watermelons!" Spencer yelled pointing to Gibby and the towards the door.

"Shaboom!" Gibby yelled pumping his fist as he ran after Spencer running out of the apartment.

"What's Sam up to?" Gaara asked.

"She's helping someone else with something" Carly answered pulling Freddie along with her.

* * *

Gaara laid down on his bed exhausted from his trip "Home sweet home" he breathed out in relief. He suddenly realized he couldn't find his phone. Getting up off his bed he checked around his apartment coming up with nothing, walking into Carly's apartment he couldn't find it there either. Retracing his steps back downstairs he walked out into the parking lot to find Spencer and Gibby up in their boat.

"This your boat?" he called up to them.

"Shoosh ya it is!" Spencer yelled back "Is this yours?" he asked holding out his phone.

"Ya that's mine, where'd you find it? And why did you launch watermelons at your boat?"

"Made the baseball players leave my boat! Gibby found it on the ground when we noticed some bird poop on the concrete. That bird had way too many nuts and chocolate in it"

Gaara stared at him oddly "Birds don't poop brown Spencer, where'd you say you found that?" Spencer pointed in the direction he came over from.

"Right over there"

"Thanks, enjoy your boat" he called back as he pocketed his phone and jogged over to the spot he was directed to, finding the alleged bird poop he rolled his eyes at Spencer's absentmindedness. Hearing screaming he looked up and saw the window washing platform sideways with someone hanging from it.

"What the-oh my god!" he yelled in realization as he ran back towards the building. Entering the lobby he ignored Lewbert's screams as he ran through the lobby and quickly went up thirteen flights of stairs. Running into the hallway he saw Freddie, Dave, and someone he didn't recognize "Move!" he yelled moving them out of the way and looking down out of the window "Carly, Sam!" he yelled seeing them helping each other up. Sam suddenly fell down sliding down the platform only stopping when Carly grabbed her foot.

"SITUATION, SITUATION!" she yelled in terror. Gaara looked around and found a yellow rope leaning against a nearby wall. Picking it up he took one end in his hand and handed the opposite end to the other three "Get ready to pull when I tell you" he ordered climbing out of the window.

"Gaara, what're you doing!" Freddie yelled as he climbed down two floors with lightning speed. Reaching Sam and Carly he used his free hand to help Sam back up onto the platform. Once she was up he handed them both the end of the rope that he had "Tie that around yourselves and hold onto it tight!" he yelled over the wind. Carly and Sam did so without hesitating "Freddie, start pulling!" he yelled as he climbed up back inside the window, turning around he grabbed the rope and began pulling as hard as he could. Carly was pulled in as Sam slipped out of the rope.

"Sam!" Carly yelled in horror. Gaara reached out and caught her hand just before she was out of reach, straining to pull her back inside Freddie grabbed her other hand and helped pull her through the window. Dave and Fleck began cheering as Gaara pulled them both into a hug letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you both alright, are you hurt?" he asked checking their faces.

"I think so" Carly answered shakily.

"Yeah, we're good"

"That was way too close!" Freddie said holding his hand over his chest.

"No, chizz-" Sam answered back as Gaara thumped her and Carly on their foreheads.

"What were you thinking!? You could've been killed!" he yelled angrily. They both jumped back slightly in surprise and fear from never hearing him yell before.

"We weren't" Carly answered lowing her head.

"Yeah, we were being pretty dumb" Sam agreed.

"But we made it"

"Neither one of us cried the whole time" Sam said not so subtly.

"Nope" Carly agreed "We're brave" she said not really believing the words she said.

"Yeah we are" Sam agreed before they both broke down into tears. Gaara reached out and turned tem towards each other for them to hug it out. They hugged while both saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. Dave and Fleck turned towards each other and did the same. Gaara just stared at the two of them giving Freddie a look of confusion.

"They're kind of the reason Sam and Carly have been fighting while you've been gone"

"I can see that. I'm gone for a few days and Sam and Carly almost kill each other and end iCarly. Guess I'm going to have to make sure I stick around and keep them out of trouble" he sighed out.

"Glad you're back, and thanks. They wouldn't have made it back up here if you hadn't done that"

"That's why I did it" he agreed with a smirk.

* * *

Spencer could be heard from outside the apartment yelling at Carly for almost dying on the washer platform. Sam and Gaara stood in the hallway silently waiting for Carly to be done being lectured. Sam spoke up first "Thank you"

"What for?"

"If it wasn't for you me and Carly wouldn't have made it off of that thing. You saved my life when the rope came loose and I fell, you caught me. I definitely wouldn't have been doing iCarly anymore after that"

"Your welcome, just promise me you'll never do that kind of thing again"

"I promise"

"Thank you"

"I... I'm sorry that we had this fight, I didn't mean for us to almost ruin our friendship"

"If your friendship could survive a fight like this then there isn't anything that can break you two apart" Gaara smiled back at her.

"I suppose so"

"I can tell there's something on your mind, what is it?"

"It's nothing"

"Sam"

"Ugh, fine. It's just... I've been thinking a lot lately"

"About what?"

"I feel like I'll always be second best"

"Second best? What do you mean?"

"Every guy I've ever dated has always wanted Carly over me, some of them ever tried to get with her while they were still dating me"

"Like Jonah, we gave him what he deserved" he chuckled at the memory of the wedggie bounce.

"We did. But even when it came down to it, Freddie chose Carly over me when he had to choose between me and her. I just want someone to look at me like everyone looks at Carly"

"I think I understand, you feel like your standing in Carly's shadow"

"Exactly, like as long as she was there I'd never get to be number one to anyone. Not even Fleck did and he sided with me over Carly when in came to the fight, he asked me if I could talk Carly into dating him. He's lucky I didn't knock his teeth out"

"Sam. I think most people look between you and Carly like someone looks at fried chicken and cake. The cake is always the first option people would pick just based off of appearance. No one would realize that the chicken is just as good if not better than the cake without giving it a chance. Sure it can burn you or maybe you'll choke on a bone once in a while, but as a whole the chicken is more fulfilling" he explained.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment "I'm the fried chicken in that metaphor?"

"You are"

Sam smiled brightly "Thanks. I needed that"

"Anytime" he replied as she pulled him into a quick hug "I really think this is something you should talk about with Carly, I'm sure she'll be understanding of your position"

"Alright, I will. But I'm not telling Fredichini"

"That's fine, I can give him a more vague version of what you just told me"

"Thanks, you're the best, you know that?"

"I do now" he smirked "Spencer sounds like he's done in there, go talk to Carly about this before you change your mind"

"Alright, alright I will" she laughed as she opened the door stepping into her apartment. Gaara walked back towards his before checking his pocket for his phone again. Realizing it was missing he groaned "Must've dropped it when I climbed out of the window. Guess I'll buy another tomorrow"


	6. Broken Glass

**My version of Isaved your life. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Broken Glass**

Gaara stood behind Freddie in the studio holding a microphone and a long string in his hand attached to a floating bra sitting behind Carly and Sam who sat on turtle kid toys. Carly had a purple helmet on her head and Sam had a blue feathered Indian chief hat with long white hair coming out of the hat down her shoulders.

"And when the rinse cycle began; the clothes started to spin round and round, but then the washing machine started to wobble and make straaaange rumbling noises" Gaara spoke into the microphone with a deep spooky voice while tugging on the string to make the bra look like it was speaking. Sam and Carly looked unimpressed with the bra's story.

"Okay, this ghost story is going no where" Sam sighed.

"You're not scary!" Carly agreed.

"Just wait. Then I called customer service and they told me... my washer machine was out of warranty" he finished adding a scary sound.

"Anything else?"

"Can I come wash some clothes at your house?"

"No!" she yelled smacking it backwards.

"Ow!"

"Get outta here ya bra!" Carly agreed smacking it as well.

"Hey!" he yelled as Gaara pulled the bra out of camera view.

"You bad guy you" Sam added as they stood up taking off their headwear.

"Okay, a lot of you guys have emailed and texted us-" Carly began, Sam interrupted her with a scream jumping down onto the beanbag chair with a blowpipe in her hand.

"What?" Carly asked confused.

"I thought I heard Spencer coming"

"He's night fishing with Socko!" yelled Carly.

"Ok" Sam sighed standing back up.

"Sorry, Spencer and Sam are involved in a little game this week" she explained.

"It's called assassin and it's not a game" Sam added getting close to the camera.

"They use blow tubes with little paint balls to try and get each other" Carly finished explaining.

"It's serious chizz. Carly lost on the first day" she smugly offered.

"Spencer wacked me while I was eating toast" she explained.

"I got Freddie when he was doing a camera test" Sam said pumping her fist "Show 'em Fredbag!" she turned towards the TV.

"Tilt It down?" Carly asked in the video.

"Yeah, not that much. Up more"

"Like that?"

"Yeah-"

"Freddie!" Sam could be heard yelling.

"No wait, Sam not now-" he tried as he got hit in the chest knocking him over. Sam could be heard cheering in the background.

"I blow and I scored, ninja!" she cheered smugly.

"So the only ones left in the game are Sam and my brother Spencer. Gaara decided he didn't want to play with the rest of us" Carly finished with a laugh.

"Not for long. Spencer gonna get got" Sam said getting extremely close to the camera.

"I apologize for the bad grammar"

"I'm not educated but I'm a lot of fun!"

"It's true" Carly agreed ruffling Sam's hair with her knuckles "Now to close the show-" Sam began.

"No, Sam don't-" Freddie tried as Sam shot the camera lens with her blow tube "And we're not clear"

* * *

"I am so glad I'm not missing this" Gaara smirked watching Carly in her bunny suit asking people if she can brush their teeth for a dollar.

"This is pretty hilarious" Sam agreed taking a bite of her ham.

"Think we've got enough footage yet?" Carly called over.

"We've been out here for two hours so I'd say we're good to go" Freddie notified.

"Awesome, Mama's got herself a game to win" Sam smirked as she jogged ahead of them into the crosswalk.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled after her.

"What Fredork-" she asked turning around only to see a taco truck speeding towards her. Panicking she placed her hands in front of her face anticipating the impact. Feeling a hard object hit her in the side she landed on her elbows cutting them as she did. Pushing herself back up she looked around seeing Carly and Freddie staring in shock towards where the truck came to a stop. Looking in their direction she saw what they were staring at. Gaara was laying flat on the road with his legs in positions they shouldn't be in and his right arm bent out of shape.

"Oh my god!" she practically yelled running over to him with Carly and Freddie shortly behind her.

"Is he breathing?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor!" Sam yelled back panicking "Call an ambulance!"

"I've got it, Sam you go get Spencer, Freddie see if you can find a pulse" Carly said knowing his mom has trained him for situations like this.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right back!" she yelled running towards the apartment and running up the stairs as fast as she could bounding through the front door "Spencer!" she yelled frantically seeing him in the kitchen.

"Woah, hey! Carly said the game is on hold until-" he began to say in a panic holding his pizza in front of his chest.

"Gaara's hurt!"

"Yeah right-" he started in disbelief. Sam grabbed his pizza and threw it on the floor.

"I'm not kidding, Gaara's hurt!" she screamed with worry in her voice.

"Wait, what happened!?" he asked entering parent mode.

"I was crossing the street and a big taco truck came around the corner and I didn't see the truck. Gaara pushed me out of the way and got hit by the truck"

"Did you call 911?"

"Yes, Carly did while I came to get you"

"Let's go we need to make sure he's okay" he said pulling her along with him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Carly!" Spencer yelled as he and Sam entered the hospital.

"Spencer, Sam!" she called back grabbing them into a hug.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Gaara's-"

"He's not dead is he?" Sam asked in horror.

"No, I don't think so. The doctors took him into surgery though.

"Are you Spencer Shay?" asked a doctor as he approached the group.

"Yeah, that's me"

"Come with me, he's not in great condition" he explained pulling them along with him, Sam followed as close as she could not wanting to miss a word he said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Spencer asked as they arrived at a window showing Gaara lying on a bed with multiple tubes connected to him.

"Hard to say, he's got two broken legs and a broken right arm along with a fracture in his left, he cracked his skull and multiple ribs. We managed to stop the internal bleeding but he's only able to breathe right now because of life support. The only way he's going to make it is if he wakes back up. In my opinion it's gonna take a miracle to save that boys life. I'm sorry"

"Is Gaara going to die?" asked Carly.

"I don't know kiddo" Spencer answered pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's all my fault" Sam said trying to hide her tears.

"It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is! If I was paying attention he wouldn't have needed to push me out of the way, he never would've gotten hurt"

"We don't know that, maybe somebody else would've been hurt by that truck, he may have saved more lives than just yours" Spencer tried reassuring her as he led them away from the window. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the room.

"Doctor!" yelled a nurse inside the room. Sam ran back to the window only to see Gaara trying to fight off several nurses trying to keep him from getting up "Where am I?" Gaara asked loudly fighting back "Where's Sam?"

"Who?"

"Samantha Puckett! Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked sitting up pushing off the nurses.

"Gaara!" Sam yelled entering the room. Gaara froze at the sound of her voice, looking right at her he sighed in relief setting himself back down onto the bed "Thank god" he breathed out.

"I don't believe it" the doctor said in amazement as he entered the room "Son, I'm gonna give it to you straight; you almost died and I was pretty sure you were gonna die up until a few seconds ago"

"What happened? All I remember was Sam being in trouble"

"You pushed me out of the way of a speeding taco truck" Sam explained "You got hit pretty badly"

"Doctor? My legs and right arm are most certainly broken, I imagine I have some cracked ribs and a fracture in my left arm?" he asked looking right at him.

"That's... absolutely right, you only left out the cracked skull"

"Never felt that before" he laughed off.

"You almost died getting run down by a taco truck and your laughing about your skull being cracked?" the doctor asked confused.

"I've had worse" he said wincing as he began to sit up again "When can I leave?"

"Leave? You just woke up, you're going to need at least a week of bed rest and another week of walking on crutches at best"

"That means I have a sold eight or nine days until I'm all set" he smirked at the doctor.

"Nine days? You must be joking"

"I heal a lot faster than most people, I can thank my father for that. Can I go now? I would very much like to get started on that bed rest in my own home"

"I can't release you until-"

"You won't be able to stop me from leaving"

"Gaara, please just stay in the bed, you need to heal properly" Sam pleaded with a look of concern on her face.

"I can heal properly just fine in my own home" he continued standing up on his broken legs, he winced in pain and began limping himself to the wall.

"Stop, you cannot just-"

"I'll take him home, doctor. I'll make sure he gets plenty of bed rest" Spencer assured helping Gaara out of the door.

"Are you sure Mr. Shay?"

"Absolutely"

"Then you'll just have to sign off on a few papers" he motioned for him to follow.

"Gaara, what are you thinking?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm not sitting in a hospital all week. I will be perfectly fine at home" he explained with a groan as he placed himself down in a nearby chair.

* * *

"Thank you, Spencer" Gaara said as he laid down in his bed.

"Anytime, just make sure you eat and keep yourself in bed unless you need to. I'm just down the hall, if you need anything just call me" he handed Gaara his cell phone.

"Got it, thank you"

Spencer nodded leaving the room.

"This is going to suck" Gaara groaned out as he looked up at the ceiling.

"How're you doing?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Just sore" he replied.

"Sore? You have a broken arm and two broken legs with a fracture in your other arm and a cracked skull and ribcage. It's all my fault"

"It's not your fault"

"Yeah, it is. If I had seen that stupid truck coming then you never would've-"

"Stop, Sam"

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not as long as I'm on the pills" he smirked back.

"You saved my life you know"

"C'mon" he waved off with a bashful look.

"Carly said that truck would've ran right over me"

"It might've, but it didn't. I'm not dead, you can stop worrying about me"

"Hey you guys in here?" asked Carly from the hall.

"Yeah, in Gaara's room!" she called back.

* * *

"Gaara? You in here?" Sam asked entering his room. Noticing his bathroom door was open she could hear the sound of a shower head spraying, she decided to take a look around his room. Mostly just pocket knifes and lighters along with some props for the next iCarly they had planned. Sam smiled lightly at the picture frame of the five of them together.

"Ow!" Gaara yelled as water splashed.

"Gaara?" Sam called out.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me what happened?"

"I fell"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get up, the floor is too slippery"

"I'll come help you" Sam suggested as he began to enter the bathroom.

"No! Don't come in here!"

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"I'm in the shower!" he answered back as if it were obvious.

"You can't just lay on the shower floor until your water runs out" Sam covered her eyes "I'm coming in" she called entering the room hearing him groan.

"Turn off the shower head if you can find it"

"I got it"

"Ow! Easy" he warned as he helped him up with one hand.

"Just move slowly"

"Let me grab my robe" she walked him out of the bathroom towards his room.

"Ow!" he groaned out as she started setting him onto the bed her eyes uncovered now.

"Does it hurt?"

"No it feels great" he replied sarcastically.

"That was scary" she sighed as he took of the plastic covers for his casts.

"Thank you for the help"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't need my help"

"Would you stop with that already? It's been three days and I'm fine"

"Y'know everyone at school is saying your a hero"

"I don't feel like a hero"

"Well you are one, to me" she said looking deeply into his eyes, he stared back intensely.

"I'd do it again if I had the chance. You might've died getting hit but I didn't, we can be thankful for that"

"Yeah... I should go, I'm sorry I bothered you"

"Yes, you bothered me by helping me out of the shower when I couldn't stand up. You should be ashamed of yourself" he smirked. Sam got up to leave "See you tomorrow at school?"

"I got my crutches all set to go"

"See you then" she finished quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"Gaara's back!" yelled a student as a large group of girls surrounded him as he walked on his crutches into the school.

"Hey, hey, don't crowd around-Hey!" he yelled making them stop in their tracks "Cripple coming through, please don't crowd the walkways" he said using his crutches to move people out of the way.

"Hey, Red" Sam called over as he approached her locker.

"Morning, Puckett"

"Hey, Gaara" a student much older than him approached behind him "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out later with me, Friday night?"

Sam clenched her fists together in jealousy but bit her tongue "I'm sorry but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, I'm just trying to heal up properly before thinking about anything else"

"Oh... ok, call me?" she asked walking away.

"Wouldn't count on it" he said with a fake smile on his face, as she left he groaned.

"What's with you?"

"I hate being fawned over, makes me want to puke blood"

"That's how I felt at the thought of you two together" she said before she realized what she was saying.

"I agree, not that I mind girls liking me, but I don't want to date someone who likes me just because people started calling me a hero" he said using air quotes on the word hero.

"You don't think they like you for you?"

"Wouldn't matter if they did, I don't like them" he answered with a roll of his eyes.

Sam smiled momentarily before hiding it so he wouldn't see "We should head to class"

"Sounds good, see you next period" he called as he entered the classroom he was next to.

"See you then"

* * *

"Carly" Sam called entering her apartment.

"Hey, person who's never in her own home" Spencer called from the kitchen "Carly's upstairs" he added placing a new piece on his sculpture.

"Thanks. What're you building?"

"My pencil sculpture, I was inspired one day when I was writing a grocery list" he answered excitedly turning around.

Sam held back a snicker "Nice, I'm gonna go talk to Carls"

"Have fun!" he called after her as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey" Sam greeted Carly entering their studio.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here" she replied over her shoulder as she was fixing her hair.

"Just dropping by to eat your food and watch your TV" she said plopping down on the beanbag chair behind her.

"As usual" Carly laughed.

"There's... I actually came here to talk to you about something"

"Serious?" she asked whipping her head around, Sam nodded reluctantly. Plopping down next to her Carly stared at her expectantly "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I was talking to Gaara a few weeks ago and he said I should talk to you about this, I just was too stubborn to actually do it until recently" she explained.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Sam. I won't make fun of you or anything"

"I know, I just didn't want to make things weird...For a long time I've felt like I have always come in second place for everything" she began.

"Second place? I'm not sure I understand"

"You know how you never have any shortage of guys waiting to ask you out? Like the 500+ guys who showed up when I asked them to on iCarly?"

"Yeah, but that's not always-"

"And how I always have trouble finding a guy that even wants to date me?"

"Where's this heading?"

"Carly, every guy I have ever dated has always used me to get to you"

"That's not true, I know Jonah did but-"

"I didn't tell you about everyone else because I told them I'd break their arms if they ever made a move on you"

"Really? I would've turned them down anyway-"

"I know you would've, you're a good friend like that. Everyone would rather date or hang out with you than me"

"That's not true! Lots of people would rather date you than me"

"Name three"

"I...I can't come up with anyone at the moment but I'm sure there's some" Carly stuttered out.

"See? Everyone would. Even when we were fighting Freddie and Dave both took your side"

"What about Fleck? He sided with you"

"Yeah, and he also asked me if I could convince you to date him"

"Oh..."

"Yeah... It's the same deal with Melanie too. My own twin sister with all her girly tendencies like you gets all the guys she wants and they all look at me like I'm some rabid dog"

"I'm is at least one person out there who'd disagree with that"

"Whatever" there was an awkward silence that spread over the room.

"Gaara!"

"What about him?"

"He must like you more than he likes me"

"How do you figure that?"

"Think about it, Sam. He gave up a six month cruise just to get rid of Missy for you, he climbed down the side of a building to save your life and caught you before you fell out of the window again, and he pushed you out of the way of a taco truck that could've killed him when he got hit" Carly listed off on her fingers.

"He saved your life too when he climbed down the building if you remember, and you and I both know he would've pushed you or Freddie out of the way of that truck too"

"C'mon, Sam. Stop rationalizing in your head about this. I know you like him so why don't you ask him out? I'm positive he'd say yes"

"He rejects every girl who asks him out, maybe he's not even into girls-"

"What did he say to you when you told him you always felt like you come in second place?"

Sam blushed when she thought about what he said "N-nothing important" she stuttered.

"Did you just stutter?"

"No!"

"Spill, Sam! What'd he say?"

"Fine" she groaned "he said some really deep metaphor that made me feel nice" she said barely above a whisper.

"What kind of metaphor?"

"He compare you and me to cake and fried chicken"

"I'm the cake?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, and I'm the chicken. He said something like: When people look between cake and fried chicken they'll always go after the cake. But even though the chicken might burn you and you might choke on a bone every now and then, it's just as good as the cake if not better" she explained trying to remember correctly.

"Aw! He totally has the hots for you!" Carly squealed.

"Does not, he's just a good friend"

"A good friend who said you're better than cake" she teased pointing to herself.

"Whatever"

"Sam, why won't you just ask him out? What's the worst that can happen?"

"He'll say no"

"How do you know that? Wouldn't you rather know for sure?"

"I'd rather not get rejected. Mama doesn't handle rejection well"

"I've heard. I don't think Gaara would reject you"

"I'm not asking him out, if Gaara wanted to date me he would've asked me out"

"What if he's thinking the same thing that you are? He's never dated anyone you know. The only one he's ever kissed is you"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Freddie told me, he talked to Gaara about it once. Gaara probably doesn't know you like him and is too afraid to ask you out because of it"

Sam got really quite for a moment "I never thought about it like that, but I'm still not going to ask him. I'm not getting turned down by a cripple" she joked.

"You can wait until he's healed then and maybe then you'll ask him?"

"Maybe, but I make no promises!" Carly squealed once more.


	7. Sam's Family

**This chapter is set during the ISam's Mom episode but Itwins never happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Sam's Family**

"Sorry I'm late!" Sam called as she came in with an annoyed look on her face.

"What happened? The show starts in less than a minute?" Carly asked.

"My mom, she went to go buy some chicken"

"So why did that make you late?"

"We're live in five, four, three, two..." Freddie said pointing towards them.

"She kept me waiting for almost an hour then she comes back with the chicken and a new tattoo!"

"There's a tattoo place there?"

"She got the tattoo from someone in the chicken place!"

"We should talk later"

"Yeah, let's start the show" Sam agreed turning towards the camera.

"The show started fifteen seconds ago" Freddie informed with a smug look on his face.

Sam and Carly looked at each other then back to the camera "This is iCarly!" the forced out through fake smiles.

* * *

"What's got you so riled up today?" Gaara asked Sam as they walked down the stairs.

"My mom's being her usually scummy self"

"That's not the only thing that's making you like this" he deduced giving her a "Spill it" look.

"No it isn't, my sister Melanie is in town and my mom always makes everything special for her but doesn't even bother when it comes to me"

"I certainly understand that feeling, are you and Melanie on bad terms then?"

"No, Melanie's not too horrible, she's actually a lot like Carly. She just makes me want to puke with how nice she is"

"Does your mother ever have any fights with Melanie?"

"No, she's too nice, she talks about our mother as if she's a saint"

"Maybe that's why she gravitates towards Melanie so much"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom might think you don't love her because of who she is and maybe she takes solace in knowing that Melanie does"

"That's crazy my mom knows I care about her, I still live with her don't I?"

"I don't live with either of my siblings anymore, that doesn't mean I don't love them. Just because someone you love hates you doesn't mean they don't care"

"That doesn't even make any sense" she scoffed popping open a can of soda.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Sam. You cannot truly hate someone unless you loved them in the first place" he finished walking towards the door.

"Don't you hate your dad?"

"I do... but I still mourned the man when he died" he answered closing the door behind him. Sam looked lost for a moment before being distracted by Carly coming down the stairs with Freddie.

"Where'd Gaara go?"

"Red went home, not sure why"

"Guess we're having one less for dinner then" Carly concluded slightly disappointed.

* * *

Gaara laid back on his bed thinking about what he said to Sam _Maybe I should try reaching back out to Temari_ his train of thought being interrupted by a knock on his door. Standing up he walked to the door and opened it meeting Sam on the other side, she looked different though her hair was straightened and she wore a dress with high heels and a small purse on her arm.

"This isn't Carly's apartment?" she asked confused.

"Sam? Her apartment is down there" he pointed with equal confusion.

"Oh thank you, I'm Melanie by the way. You're from the webshow Sam does aren't you?"

"Yes, Sam mentioned you were in town. She didn't mention you looked the same"

"We're twins, she stormed out of the house two days ago and my mother and I have been worried sick ever since. I was hoping to find her here" she explained as they walked down the hallway.

"Sam moved in with Carly a few days ago, from what I hear she is far from the perfect roommate"

"I understand that completely" she agreed as he opened the door.

"Sam your sister-" he stopped seeing Freddie, Spencer, and a third man sitting on the couch watching TV. Ms. Benson was cooking something in the kitchen "What is going on here?" he asked confused.

"Someone called the Shadow Hammer is after Freddie for catching him on tape for the police, apparently they're crashing here" Carly explained coming out of Spencer's room.

"And the stiff?" he asked referring to the man on the couch.

"That's his bodyguard, he fought in three wars"

"Name's Gunsmoke" he introduced standing from the couch.

"Stupid name" Gaara replied walking past him over to Freddie "You really have someone after you-" he began to ask as Gunsmoke grabbed him by the shoulder. Gaara twisted around grabbing his arm and flipping him onto the table "I'd get your money back" he offered looking at Freddie.

"T-Bo gave me up on live TV because he was scared the thief was gonna come after him" Freddie explained.

"Does he know where you live?"

"Yeah, one of our neighbors said my apartment number and the building" he answered shaking his head in annoyance.

"Spencer, you want them out of here?" he asked.

"Please"

"Change the apartment number with mine so he'll come to my apartment instead of yours" he suggested.

"That's genius!" Spencer yelled grabbing a screwdriver and running into the hall. Returning he began pushing Freddie and his mom out of the apartment "Time to go home!"

"You guys have strange relationships" Melanie pointed out.

"We do, Gaara usually ends up fixing whatever problems we have. He's like the group mom"

"I feel like the group mom. Where's Sam?" he asked as he lifted Gunsmoke up and carried him out of the room dropping him in the hallway.

"She's at a family therapist that I sent her and her mom to fix their relationship"

"How long is she going to be there?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I dropped them off there"

"Think we should go check on them?" he asked.

"I was just leaving for that reason"

"Excellent, coming Melanie?"

"Right behind you" she breathed a sigh of relief knowing Sam was safe.

* * *

Entering the room they found the therapist watching a TV screen by a wooden door with Sam and her mom on the screen arguing.

"What's going on here?" Gaara asked confused.

"They're in the therapy box, they aren't allowed to leave until they make nice"

"How long have they been arguing like this?" asked Melanie.

"Almost nine hours!" he yelled exasperated.

"Let me talk to them" Carly offered.

"You can't leave once I let you in and they look like they may never make nice" he explained.

"I'll talk to them, you can't handle tight spaces for very long" Gaara said to Carly remembering their test for the space vacation webshow they tried to do.

"I wouldn't go in there-" he began as Gaara unlocked the door and entered closing it behind him.

"Red? What're you doing here?"

"Forcing you to make up with each other so we can all leave"

"We're never going to make up at this rate" Sam sighed.

Sam's mom started applying lipstick silently.

"Why are you applying lipstick?" Gaara asked confused while taking a step back from her.

"Welcome to the insanity that is my mom"

"Hey, Sam. Remember when you were seven and I told you Fluffles ran away?"

"Yeah"

"I sold him"

"Oh my god! You sold my bunny!" she yelled in disbelief.

"To foreigners!"

"Yeah, well you want to know why that rich doctor stopped calling you?"

"Steven?"

"I told him you got hit by a bus!" Sam's mother gasped in shock.

"Enough!" Gaara yelled stopping their arguing "Clearly you've both got some issues you need to work out with each other. Selling your daughters pet bunny for instance is wrong, and telling your mother's boyfriend that she's dead is also wrong"

"She started it! She's always doing things just to upset me"

"You're always making me feel bad about myself"

"You think I don't feel bad about myself already? Everyone who dates me is just dating me to try and get to Carly-"

"Your the reason that keeps happening! Maybe if you'd stop always acting like a boy then someone would be interested-" Gaara thumped them both on their foreheads.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"You're both horrible, no offense, Sam you're my friend but you are a nightmare"

"You've got that right!" her mom agreed.

"You're no better, you both always poke at each other and then expect to be treated like your perfect"

"She's always comparing me to Melanie! At least she actually loves me!"

"You think I don't love you?" he mom asked surprised.

"You never say it, you're always too busy gushing about Melanie and how great she is or your new boyfriend"

"Well it's hard to say I love you to someone who thinks I'm so scummy"

"I don't think your scummy, not all the time anyway"

"Really?"

"Really"

"See? You both are just too stubborn to talk it out with each other that all you do is argue"

"You're right, we should stop arguing so much"

"Why don't we go get you another bunny" her mom suggested.

"How about we give Steven a call and tell him that you're not dead" Sam offered back with a smile.

"C'mere you little turd" her mom laughed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Can I leave now?" Gaara asked as he heard the door unlock.

* * *

"That was really sweet of you to go in there and help my mother and Sam" Melanie said to Gaara as they sat on Carly's couch, Sam was messing with Freddie, making him chase her upstairs to get his hard drive back.

"She'd do the same for me"

"I don't think she would, at least I don't think she would without a little push"

"She's a better person than she gives herself credit for"

"I know, she's just lazy. Is it true that you saved her life a month ago?" she asked curiously.

"I pushed her out of the way of a taco truck, not really saving her life"

"I heard you almost died"

"I did, but she was safe. That was all that mattered"

Melanie stared at him as he watched Sam with a small smile on his face as she came back down the stairs "Can we talk in the hallway?" she asked suddenly grabbing his attention.

"Sure" he replied standing up and opening the door for her "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Do you like Sam?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do she's my friend"

"I don't mean as a friend, I mean do you want to date her?" she clarified.

Gaara stopped staring at her intensely. Sighing deeply he answered "I care about Sam a lot, I'm not sure if what I feel for her is love or not, but I most certainly have never felt as close to someone as I do with Sam"

Melanie smiled brightly "Aw, you've got a crush on my sister"

"I wouldn't go that far-"

"Why haven't you asked her out?"

"Because she'll break my arm, she'd never date me anyway even if I wanted to"

"Which you do"

"How do you know?"

"Do you get a nervous feeling in your stomach when she enters the room? Are you excited at the thought of seeing her? Does her name alone make you happy? Her voice sound like music to your ears?"

"Maybe" he answered hesitantly.

"You're totally head over heels for her. Oh my gosh, you need to tell Sam how you feel"

"I haven't lost my desire to live yet"

"Don't be so dramatic- nevermind you're right she would break something"

"I'm going to head back to my apartment, promise you won't tell Sam about this?"

"I swear" she answered back holding her hand over her heart.

"Thank you" Gaara opened his apartment to find someone already waiting for him inside with a hammer in his right hand.

"You're not Freddie Benson" he said standing up from the chair.

"Glad you can tell that much, I assume your the Shadow Hammer then?"

"That's me, tell me where I can find-" Gaara grabbed his hammer with his right hand and placed his left hand under his elbow flipping him over his shoulder into the hallway. Holding his hammer, he snapped it in half with his hand dropping it on the floor. Gaara kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious. Picking up his phone from the table he dialed 911.

"Hello, I have the Shadow Hammer everyone has been looking for unconscious on my floor in Bushwell Plaza apartment 8-H" he explained as he removed 8-D from outside his door and replacing it on Freddie's moving his back to his own door.

"Thank you so much" he replied back hanging up the phone, he used twine from his duffle bag to tie the man up in the hallway.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Girl Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Girl Time**

"What're we doing for iCarly this week?" Sam asked from the couch of Carly's apartment. Carly and Freddie were currently looking at something on the computer.

"Did you just say we?" Carly asked surprised, turning around in her chair to look at Sam she asked "Does that mean you're going to help me this week?" with a hopeful tone in her voice, he face lighting up.

"Nah, I was just wondering what we're doing" she answered looking up with a frown. Carly's head dropped dramatically.

"Some things never change" Freddie chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, knocking could be heard over her question "It's open!" Carly announced. The door opened to reveal Gaara entering the room.

"Hey" he greeted with a small wave.

"It means that just like every week you let Carly and Gaara come up with all the ideas and make me and him do all the work of setting up the studio for the show. No matter how hard you try you can't be nice to me or Gaara-"

"I'm not even that mean to you guys! I don't give you wedgies or push you into lockers... all the time" she shot back in a offended tone.

"To be fair she did give us fair warning that she wasn't going to do any work for iCarly" Gaara offered.

"Exactly! Thank you! Some one pays attention!" she exclaimed gesturing towards him.

"You guys-" Carly tried.

"I'm not finished, you never do your own homework and copy off of ours, you eat anything that isn't nailed down, you have no respect for what isn't yours, and you don't care about anybody else's feelings" he listed off on his fingers.

Sam leaned back into the couch crossing her arms over her chest, glaring intensely at him "You done, Fredork?"

"Yeah I think so" he smirked placing his arms behind his head.

"Well, you're right. Some things don't change" she said back in a soft tone.

 _Oh boy_ Gaara thought rolling his eyes, knowing what comes next.

 _Why can't we just be civil?_

 _I'm dead aren't I?_

"No matter how much time passes you'll never stop pining after Carly even though she's made it abundantly clear that she doesn't ever want to date you-"

"Sam!" Carly yelled causing her to stop.

"What? He started it"

"You can't just trample on a guys emotions like that, how would you feel if someone did that to you about a guy you liked?" Carly asked with a knowing look. Sam grimaced.

"I should probably get going, my mom's expecting me home soon" Freddie cut in standing from his seat.

"You don't have to-"

"It's alright, Carly. I have to get home anyway" he interrupted opening the door to the apartment and giving a small wave in Gaara's direction.

"Later, Benson. See you tomorrow" he waved back, turning to Carly as the door closed he announced "I'm going to head up to the studio and see if I can't record that effect you wanted for tomorrow's show" as he walked up the stairs.

"Okay, thank you" Carly called after him, turning her attention to Sam she gave her a stern glare.

"What, Mom?" Sam snapped.

"Was what you said to Freddie really necessary?"

"Hey, I'm just telling him what you won't because you're too nice"

"Oh right, I forgot you're the brutally honest friend who couldn't make someone feel better if a handbook was placed in front of you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't read it!" she yelled entering the kitchen.

* * *

Sam stood in front of her locker taking out some of her books for her next class and replacing the ones she previously had. A tall black haired student approached her with a small wave to grab her attention "Hello"

"What do you want?" she asked not turning towards him.

"I'm new here and was wondering if you knew where Ms. Briggs class was" he explained.

"That crotchety old bat? She's right in there" she answered pointing towards the classroom.

"Thank you, I'm Chad. What's your name?"

"Sam"

"Nice to meet you, may I ask what a pretty thing like you is doing all alone?"

 _Is he flirting with me?_ she thought excitedly _I should probably try not to scare him off too early, not many guys are interested in me before they meet my "winning" personality_

Carly approached them reaching to open her locker "Hey, Sam. Ready to go?"

Chad turned to look at Carly with wide eyes, smirking he leaned against the locker placing his back to Sam "Well, hello there hot stuff, when did you fall from heaven? Who might you be?" Carly blushed lightly looking at him awkwardly "I might be Carly" she greeted extending her hand.

"I hope you are Carly. The name's, Chad" he introduced accepting her gesture.

Sam slammed her locker closed "I'm ready to go, Carly!" she yelled pulling her along behind her.

"Maybe I'll catch you later" Chad called after them. Gaara stood a small distance away with Freddie beside him "What was that about?" Freddie asked confused. Gaara shook his head _You didn't deserve that, Sam_ "Probably just craving fat cakes again, you should get to class" he answered following after Carly and Sam.

* * *

 _Am I just that ugly that no one notices me when Carly is nearby?_ Sam was so lost in her own self loathing her face red with embarrassment that she didn't notice Gaara sit down next to her in class.

"Are you alright?" he asked a concerned tone in his voice.

"No! I'm not alright, just leave me alone!"

"Is there anything you'd like to share Ms. Puckett?" asked the teacher Mr. Smith.

"No"

"Good, everyone has ten minutes to look over their homework before turning it in" he announced sitting down at his desk. Sam glared at him before turning back to her own homework. Gaara sighed knowing her glare was from receiving unwanted attention, he figure he would make it up to her. Gaara made sure the teacher wasn't looking at them, then passed his paper underneath her arm. Sam looked down to see the sheet of paper beneath her, sighing she quickly copied down the answers.

Passing her a folded piece of paper she opened it up "I saw what happened back there with you and Carly" it read. Sam visibly paled at the note she wrote back "What do you think you saw?"

"That new kid flirting with you until Carly came over, he ignored you like you weren't his main focus seconds before"

Sam looked at him searching for any sign of him taunting her, Gaara had an understanding look on his face with concern written in his features. Deciding he wasn't being mean she wrote back "Is it really so hard for someone to like me? Am I that ugly? What is it about Carly that you guys all like anyway?"

Gaara's face scrunched up in confusion upon reading the note "I don't think it's crazy that someone would like you, I know you are nowhere near ugly, I think you're quite beautiful. I think you'd have to ask Freddie on that one, I don't get what everybody sees in Carly either"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy with a slight blush on her face "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course" he wrote down without hesitation "I know you're going to find a guy who'd love to date you"

"Yeah right, the only guy I seriously date was Jonah and he wanted Carly if you remember"

"Jonah was always a jerk, I didn't like him from the moment I met him"

"You're a lot better at reading people than I am then, I wouldn't expect you to understand though, you have girls practically begging to go out with you"

Gaara sighed deeply "I have never been interested in girls like that, I'm more of a tough girl type of guy"

"I guess I understand that, I would never date someone like Freddie or Gibby. Carly just makes it look so easy, she's what every guy wants to marry. I'm tired of being everyone's second choice" she wrote back with a depressed look on her face.

"Hang in there, someday you'll find that guy who won't even see Carly when you're in the room" he wrote back with a small smiley face. Sam laughed lightly and mouthed a thank you to him. When the bell rang she walked out of the classroom with Gaara shortly behind.

"I can't believe that guy blew me off like I was a nobody. It's like he saw Carly and like the scenery better and tossed me in the garbage" she complained.

"Do you want me to break something on him?" Gaara asked causing her to laugh.

"Maybe later, we should go meet up with Carly for lunch.

* * *

"What's up with yo today?" asked Carly as they entered her apartment.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with your new boyfriend "Chad" she said using finger quotes while saying his name as if was poison.

"What about Chad? He's not my boyfriend you know"

"Well he pissed me off enough for the rest of the week"

"What'd he do to you?" Carly asked concerned.

"He was flirting with me until you came along and then he just blew me off like I was nothing and began flirting with you!"

"When I first met him this morning?"

"Yeah, you're just lucky Gaara saw what happened and cheered me up before I decided to hurt him"

"I'm confused, why do you care if he was flirting with you? Don't you like Gaara?"

"It's not like I want to date the guy or anything, I'd just appreciate it if every guy I know doesn't start drooling over you and throw me away like an undercooked steak"

"That's not what-" Carly began stopping at the angry look on Sam's face "Do you want me to tell him I'm not interested?"

"No... I just needed to vent a little bit, I wish people would stop seeing us as Carly and Sam instead of Sam and Carly. No one wants to go out with me or be friends with me when you're the first option.

"Gaara does"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Gaara told me about a week ago that he wouldn't have come over for dinner and become friends with us the first day we met him if you hadn't asked him to come over as well"

"He really said that?"

"Yes he did. I'm pretty sure he wants to date you"

"No he doesn't"

"I can prove it to you"

"How?"

"I'll ask him out on a date, I'm sure he'll say no"

"Just because he doesn't want to go out with you doesn't mean he wants to go out with me"

"One step at a time"

"Fine, fine. Just get it over with"

"Hey, guys" Gaara greeted walking in the door with Spencer carrying in the groceries.

"Hey, Gaara. When you're done, do you mind coming up to the studio with me?" Carly asked.

"No problem, need help setting something up for tonight?"

"Something like that" she answered winking at Sam. Carly and Gaara walked into the elevator while Sam snuck up the stairs to the door in the hallway.

"What'd you need help with?" he asked stepping out of the elevator.

"I just needed to talk to you alone is all"

Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest "Ok... What is it?"

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" she asked sounding sincere. Gaara stared at her for a few seconds confused.

"You're asking me if I like you?"

"Yup. Well do ya?"

"I'm sorry, Carly... I'm not interested in you like that, besides I'm not sure Freddie would take kindly to us dating"

"So you don't like me?" she asked faking crying placing her hands in her face and sobbing.

"Of course I like you, I just don't want to date you. Like how you and Freddie are just friends, but you don't want to be more than friends"

"Can you at least give me a reason as to why?"

"If I had to pick one reason among the few there are, I would have to say it's because I already like someone else"

Carly perked her head up with a bright smile on her face "How was that? I had you fooled didn't I?" she asked.

Gaara looked confused before laughing heartily "You really had me going there"

 _He doesn't like Carly? I've never seen a guy turn down Carly before, not unless they already had a date that is_ Sam thought to herself.

"That was all I needed, wanted to know if I was good enough at acting to fool people on the show"

"You certainly fooled me" he laughed following her back into the elevator.

* * *

Sam sat alone in the Groovy Smoothie as everyone had already left the place for the night except for T-Bo. Gaara walked over noticing Sam sitting by herself, lifting himself off the counter. He sat down in front of her placing a smoothie on her side of the table catching her off guard "Hey, Whatcha doin by yourself?" he asked.

"Hey, Gaara... I would like to be alone right now" she answered looking back down at her smoothie.

"Whatever you say" he replied standing up from his seat.

"Wait..." Sam grabbed his hand, Gaara stopped leaning his head towards her "Please stay" smiling lightly at her he took his seat back "Can we just sit silently for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure, we can just relax and enjoy the smoothies"

 _I can't believe he remembered my favorite smoothie flavor. He really is a nice guy, of course I already knew that. I wish I knew what happened between him and his family, he always seems like he's in pain when he talks about them. Maybe that's why he's always being nice to other people_

"Can I ask you something?" she broke the silence.

"Go ahead"

"Why do you never talk about you family? You hardly mention them"

"My mother died when I was born, my father ran unethical and illegal tests on me because he hated me, and my uncle trained me to be the "Ultimate Weapon" as he and father used to call me, that's why I heal faster than most people do. My uncle dies when I was six years old because he tried to kill me and I killed him first, my father was murdered when I was nine years old, and my brother and sister both hate me because they blame me for killing their entire family" he explained without taking a breath.

"Wow. That's intense"

"It's not something I like to talk about, I consider you and Carly, Spencer and Freddie to be my real family"

"That's sweet. So they wanted you to be some kind of super soldier?"

"I suppose so... I never wanted to hurt people, it's why I try to solve problems through nonviolent means before resorting to violence"

"What do you want to do?"

"I haven't really thought about it... Can I ask you something?"

"You spilt you guts to me, so why not?"

"Why do you always treat me and Freddie like you do? Do you just hate guys as a rule or just us?"

"I don't hate guys, I don't even hate you or the dork... Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"It'll stay just between us"

"My father ran out on us when me and Melanie where young, I don't know why, but I know you don't run away from people you love without a good reason. I asked my mom about it once. She told me that he didn't love us and that he only really cared about his things"

"Sounds familiar" he sighed thinking of his own father.

"I can't believe we've never talked about our dads before, we've known each other for three years now"

"Indeed, count yourself lucky that you have a mother that loves you, even if she has an odd way of showing it"

"I suppose I do... It must be hard being by yourself all the time"

"It's not so bad, I have you, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie if I ever need you guys. I know I can count on you to help me just like you all can count on me"

"I should get going, I need my beauty sleep after all"

"I suppose it is getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I'll be fine" she answered pulling him into a hug "Thank you for everything you've done for me" she whispered before breaking apart and walking out the door.

 _It's official, I'm in love_


	9. First Choice

**Final chapter! I know this has been kinda short compared to my other stories but it is definantly one of my favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: First Choice**

"How's your project coming?" Carly asked Freddie and Gaara who were partnered for science class.

"We've finished the app, we just need to test it out to make sure it works" Freddie explained.

"You could test it on me" Sam offered.

"Really?" Freddie asked surprised.

"Yeah, you can test my mood to make sure it works"

"Thanks, let's get it set up then" Gaara said as he typed something onto the pearpod "Just sit here and get comfortable. Keep your head steady" he instructed pointing it at her.

"I'm all ready to go" Freddie said giving a thumbs up. Gaara scanned her face, Sam stared straight at Gaara as he did. The scan came up on the computer reading "In Love"

"Uh..." Freddie said in surprise trying to hide what he was reading from him.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's inconclusive" he shrugged closing his computer.

"Really?" Gaara asked surprised "I know I calibrated it correctly"

"Carly, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked gesturing for her to follow him into the hallway. Carly shrugged at them following him into the hallway "What's up?"

"This" Freddie opened his laptop showing her what it said "In love?" she gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, in love. What am I supposed to tell Gaara? He's gonna know something's up"

"We need to talk to Sam, or maybe convince him to let it scan him and see if it came up the same or not"

"Good idea" Freddie opened the door to the studio "Hey, do you think you can scan yourself and see if it works?" Freddie asked.

"Got it" he answered back placing the phone in front of his face and pressing the scan button. The reading came up on the device saying "Bored"

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Bored" Carly answered.

"Works fine then" Gaara smirked "I'm going to head downstairs and get something to drink, anybody want something?" he asked as he exited the room, stopping in the doorway.

"Nah, I'm set" Freddie replied.

"Peppy Cola" Sam answered.

"Same as Sam, please"

"Got you covered" he pointed back towards them as he left the room.

"We need to talk!" Carly yelled at Sam, causing her to leap back in surprise.

"About what?" she asked defensively.

"Your mood was in love when Gaara scanned you!" Freddie yelled back trying to keep his voice level.

"You said it was inconclusive"

"I said that because Gaara would know you like him if you saw that, and apparently you like him a bit more than you've let on"

"I don't exactly preach my feelings to everyone just because we're friends"

"You have to tell him" Carly told him.

"No I don't! I'm not telling Gaara that I love him"

"So you admit it!" Freddie yelled back.

"He's never gonna-" Gaara entered the room with three soda cans in hand "I'm back with the cola" he announced handing them out between Sam and Carly.

"Thanks"

"We'll keep talking about this later" Carly said dropping the subject.

"Problems?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Sam answered.

"Excellent, don't need to break up another fight between any of you then?"

"Not today" Freddie laughed.

* * *

"Everything ready?" Spencer asked as he finished placing the chips on the table.

"Yes, we've got everything set for the party" Carly answered checking off her list.

"Gaara is keeping her busy while we we're setting up the party, I just texted him he can drop by. When Sam enters the room you can all come out from hiding and yell surprise" Freddie instructed the people waiting for the party to start.

"Sam's here!" Carly yelled reading a text from Gaara they were in the elevator. Everyone got into their hiding spots away from the door. Moments later Gaara opened the door leading Sam inside.

"Why are all the lights off?" Sam asked confused.

"Carly said she'd be home by now-"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled including Gaara as he turned the lights on. Sam was shocked but had a bright smile on her face "Happy Birthday!" Carly yelled grabbing her into a hug, shortly followed by Freddie and Gaara.

"Let's get this party started!" yelled Gibby taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. Everyone cheered in response.

* * *

Sam sat down in her "Throne" that Spencer made her for her birthday as Carly quieted down the room.

"The time has come for anyone who wants to say some nice things about the birthday girl to come on up here!" Spencer yelled getting applause and cheering in return "Would you like to start, Carly?"

"I would" she teased poking him in the stomach and taking the microphone "Sam, you're my best friend in the whole world, you're hilarious and you're the only person I know who can eat an entire ham in less than fifteen minutes!" she finished causing Sam to laugh.

"Freddie you're up!" Carly called handing him the microphone as he got up to her "Sam, even though you constantly abuse me and cause me both physical and emotional pain-" he began getting laughter from the crowd "-Not joking" he added "I still think of us as good friends"

"Apparently I haven't caused him enough emotional pain" she teased.

"You're the only girl I've ever met that can knock out a truck driver with a carton of milk. So Happy Birthday you crazy psychopath!" he yelled with a laugh.

"You're turn, Gibby!"

"Gibby!" cheered some members of the crowd.

"When I was younger I asked Sam out on a date with me" the crowd awed in response "So she broke my thumb" he finished. Sam looked away embarrassed.

"Gaara, you're turn!" Gaara walked up to Gibby taking the microphone from him as he stepped down.

"Sam, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. You're always pushing me to be better than I was the day before, and you're always getting us into trouble. There's no one else I'd rather have backing me up, to Sam!" he yelled raising his drink. Sam began trying to hide herself in her chair.

* * *

"Is something bothering you?" Carly asked as her and Sam sat down on the couch, everyone else having left already.

"It's nothing"

"I know you're lying to me"

Sam sighed in annoyance "It was just that everyone was talking about me it made me feel... icky"

"Why they only said nice things?"

"They were only talking about me being all vicious and bullying other people, or eating large amounts of food... or beating people with food"

"But that's who you are. You're lovable and vicious- like your pet cat Frothy"

"But that's not how I want Gaara to see me. I just want him to see me as loveable. I wish I was more like you-"

"Sam, If you want Gaara to love you, you cannot act like someone you're not just because that's what he likes. He has to love you for you"

"I know but-"

"No buts! You need to tell Gaara how you feel before he finds someone else he's interested in instead"

"I know, you're right... but I don't think I can do it by myself"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Would you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, you're my best friend"

"Thank you so much!"

"Come to my place after school and we'll talk about what we're gonna do, then tomorrow we're gonna talk to him about it and see how it goes"

"What if he turns me down?"

"It's possible that he will, but I think you'd regret not finding out more than being rejected"

"You're probably right"

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked seriously plopping down next to her on the couch.

"You're going to tell him how you feel, tomorrow at school"

"I've tried that, I always get too nervous and come up with some excuse not to tell him"

"Well I will be there with you so you don't chicken out-"

"I don't chicken out of anything" Sam insisted sternly. Carly gave her a knowing look "Alright, Mama has been chickening out!" she admitted.

"I can get Freddie to help out if you want"

"For what?"

"You can practice on him for tomorrow, he already knows you like him anyway"

"Fine, but I can't look at his face when we're doing it, that's what always makes me change my mind"

"Fine, me and Freddie will make sure you don't run off"

* * *

"Hey, Gaara" Carly greeted with her and Freddie standing like a wall behind Sam "Hey, what's up?"

"Sam has something she wants to tell you, it's important" Freddie answered nudging her forward.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"I was just gonna say that... that I..." Sam couldn't find her voice "I have to go-" she turned being stopped by Carly and turned around "Tell him what you wanted to say"

"I promise I won't get upset" Gaara offered thinking she was worried he would be mad at her. Sam looked up at him nervously.

"I think I... I love you!" she squeaked out quickly, Gaara looked surprised at what she said, staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just needed to tell you because it's been eating at me for a while, if you don't-" Sam spoke quickly from nervousness.

"Your in love with me?" he asked taking a step back stopping himself from falling.

"I'm sorry, I know this is embarrassing, I should-" she was cut off by his lips on hers, he placed his right hand behind her head and his left hand behind her waist. Sam was shocked by the kiss gasping in surprise, Sam grinned into the kiss happily kissing him back just as passionately as he was. Carly and Freddie smiled knowingly at each other turning back to them.

Breaking apart for air Gaara spoke up "I love you too, I have ever since we met. I just didn't realize it until we kissed out on the fire escape. I've been too afraid to tell you for the past three years"

"Really? I loved you ever since the kiss too. I was worried you would reject me like everyone else who's asked you out"

"That's why I rejected all of them, because I only had eyes for you" Sam smiled brightly pulling him back into another kiss.

* * *

Gaara and Sam sat on his couch kissing passionately. Gasping for breath Sam rested her head on his shoulder smiling happily. Gaara was stroking her hair as she sat there, when she lifted her head up he cupped her face in his left hand smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"I don't always feel very beautiful" she sighed.

"Because of Carly?"

Sam nodded her head "I always feel like I'm second best when it comes to everything, Carly, Melanie, that rich girl who won all those beauty pageants before I stole her hundredth win streak from under her-" she listed off.

"You're not second best to me, Sam. You're the best. No other girl I have met has ever caught my attention like you did. I'd never trade you for anything" he finished. Sam smiled brightly "You're my number one too" she smashed her lips back onto his pushing him onto his back.

* * *

 **That's the end of my story, I know it wasn't that great, but it was just something I decided to write out of boredom. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
